


Every Day, Every Moment

by sswbji



Series: Every Day, Every Moment [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sswbji/pseuds/sswbji
Summary: Hello,I believe this collection will contain one shots and short stories. It will mainly contain alpha, omega, and supernatural au. There will be futanari theme along with smut/explicit scenes. If you are uncomfortable with futanari theme or smut/explicit scenes, please do not read and kindly leave. There may be stories which will not be fantasy or supernatural au. I will probably label the stories either in the title or at the top of story before you read the story. In this case, you will know what content to expect before indulging yourself with the context.Please feel free to leave feedbacks and comments. I look forward to reading what you have to say. If you feel uncomfortable with any of my stories, please message me and let me know. I will definitely hear you out and see what we can do.Lastly, I thank you all for the support and taking the time to read my story. Please continue to support all of the girls.Sincerely,sswbji
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Every Day, Every Moment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. My Baby Omega

Fair warning: This one shot story contains futanari theme and some smut/explicit scenes. If you are uncomfortable with this theme and smut/explicit passage, please do not read and kindly leave. 

Please remember this is purely fanfiction. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading this story.

\----

A beautiful girl with soft blonde hair is seated inside the glass dome library. Her warm hazel eyes draws onto the last few words of the book before softly closing it. She places the finished book on top of rows and rows of lined up books arranged on the table for quiet study. 

She decides to take a break to rest her eyes from the continuous reading. Her eyes see the infinite baby blue sky. Her blonde hair softly reflected by the light of the sun shining into the glass windows. Her lips lifted upward, showcasing her one dimple, the warm glow her happiness gives for this beautiful fine day. 

A soft tone rings indicating a message waiting for her, briefly shorten her tranquil moment. Her body immediately radiates with happiness and smiles brightly, a smile that can compete with the ray of sunshine when she sees a text from her alpha. 

From: My Lovely Joohyun  
Wannie! I just got out of class. I'm heading your way right now. Wait for me! :) <3

Biting her lower lips with slightly blushed face after seeing her alpha's affection towards her. Seungwan loves it when Joohyun refers her by her nickname because it always make her feel the butterflies in her stomach. 

Seungwan quickly replies back to Joohyun, not wanting her alpha to wait any longer.

To: My Lovely Joohyun  
Hyunnie! I will always wait for you :) <3

\--- On the other side of campus ---

Giggling and smiling like a high school girl after seeing her baby omega's text. A tall, slender figure, who has been walking next to her, disgusted over the lovesick puppy display next to her, fakes a gagging sound.

Joohyun slaps Sooyoung's arm. "Ow, why you hit me for you lovesick puppy?! I'm telling Seungwan unnie that you're being abusive towards me!"

"Go ahead." cruded Joohyun, not even worried that Seungwan will even believe her one bit.

Sooyoung smirks and starts to tease the lovesick Alpha next to her, "Did you forget that Seungwan unnie is my number one fan?" 

If a cold glare can kill, Sooyoung would be died by now. "Seungwan is mine! Don't you dare try to take her away from me?" Joohyun claimed. How can she forget how much her omega compliments her as the "sexy dynamite" Alpha on a daily basis? Why did Seungwan even give her that nickname anyways? Sooyoung is not a "sexy dynamite", she is much more of a Satan if you ask me. If Seungwan wasn't my mate, then sure as hell people would have mistaken Seungwan to be Sooyoung's mate. God, the green monster threaten to surface with just the thought of someone else claiming her Seungwan.

Sooyoung burrows her eyebrows and is a little worried if she has gone too far with her teasing. She can tell her Joohyun unnie is brewing with thoughts. Sooyoung tries to clear the air before things get rough. She knows how possessive and protective Joohyun unnie is of her mate. Hell, the whole campus even knows it. 

Seungwan is just a naturally sweet girl who spreads her kindness with anyone she meets. The down side is that it causes a lot of misunderstanding to the male and female alphas who are blinded by her generosity or is just not so bright to catch the already mated alpha's scent that embodied around Seungwan. Trust me, Joohyun is one of the strongest, perhaps even the most strongest alpha, in this university since she is one of few alphas coming from the pure bloodline. She doesn't even have to release her pheromone for people to know she's an alpha, just her presence and aura only makes people flock away to clear the path for her. 

"Unnie, I'm sorry. You know I'm just teasing you. The girl loves you so much that she doesn't see anyone else!" 

Joohyun stops her endless thoughts and inhales a deep breath before turning to Sooyoung with a much more relaxed demeanor. Flashing a small smile, thinking about how Seungwan always put her and other people first just makes her heart soften, "I know. If you didn't already have a certain bear as your mate, I would have probably sink my canines against your neck." Although Joohyun said all of this in a friendly tone, it still doesn't stop the small shivers creeping up Sooyoung's spine, hoping the other alpha does not notice since she still have a reputation uphold. Joohyun will never say this directly to Sooyoung, but she is the only other alpha she trusts with Seungwan, but she does not need to know that or else she will continue to cling onto my Seungwan. 

"Glad we are on the same page! Speaking of my cute little soft bear, I'm going to go meet Seulgi at a café. Do you and Seungwan unnie want to join us?" 

Joohyun internally cringed at the way she referred to her mate. She has the audacity to tease her about being a lovesick puppy. She's just the same, if not even more lovey dovey!

"Sure, let me ask Seungwan when I pick her up from the library." 

The two alphas were about to split ways when they both overheard a specific conversation nearby that bought out a deathly aura around a certain petite raven haired girl. 

There are two girls who are slightly ahead of them, oblivious of their surroundings, just trying to inform each other on the latest gossip of the day. The volume of their voices was a little more elevated than the indoor voice as their level of enthusiasm increases as the conversation went on.

"Did you hear what Eric said in the cafeteria?"

"No, that guy is so cocky and always blabbering about the nonsensical thing, thinking he owns the school, just because his dad is one of the biggest investors to the university. I barely pay him any mind." 

"Yeah, well you know how he has been pinning on Wendy sunbaenim since freshman year?" 

"Hell no…tell me he isn't going to do it again…seriously, doesn't he know that Wendy sunbaenim is already claimed by Irene sunbaenim. He's really asking for a death sentence. I'm surprised Irene sunbaenim hasn't killed him already for the numerous times Eric tries to flirt or hit on Wendy sunbaemin."

"You know how kindhearted Wendy sunbaenim is. She doesn't like violence and cruelty. She probably convinced Irene sunbaemin to not kill him"

"So what did he say this time? Probably something incredibly stupid again since I expect nothing less from the guy."

"Well, people who were nearby Eric's table in the cafeteria including me were disgusted over what he said. I think it's a bit overboard. If Irene sunbaemin finds out, then Eric is dead for sure."

"Holy shit, that bad!! Tell me!"

"He said he wants to claim her and fuck her so good and bad that she will be begging for his dick over and over again. The worst part was wanting her to only remember him as her alpha."

Before the conversation can dive any deeper, both of them froze and felt shivers down their spine. They both can smell the strong pheromones behind them, knowing very well who it belongs to. Both of them are too scared to turn around to confirm but before they can speed walk away to the safety of their dorms, a certain raven hair girl is already in front of them.

"He really said that." voice so firm and controlled by Joohyun, but you can see the dark aura around her body.

Both girls are looking down, not daring to make eye contact with the fuming alpha. One of them stuttered to answer the alpha, "y-yes, I-Irene sunbaenim."

"What.else.did.he.say?" each word was emphasized with a harsh tone. Joohyun grits her teeth, trying to control her emotions, making sure not to come off overly aggressive to these poor girls. 

The girl rapidly blurs out as if she is rapping, "he said he would find Wendy sunbaenim at the library where she usually is and bring her to his place to…to…fu-.." 

Sooyoung intervened, "enough. Thank you. You both may go." Sooyoung stops the girl from saying what we all know would just make Joohyun turn into her wolf form immediately in the middle of the campus.

Both girls bow to their sunbaenim and runs the opposite direction, didn't care they are going the wrong way from their dorm, just wanting to get as far away as possible.

Before Sooyoung can say anything, she sees Joohyun marched across the soft green grass, totally ignoring the sign that clearly says "no walking on the grass". But, who was she to tell her otherwise? She is not about to ask for a death wish. She can only shake her head and pray that Seungwan unnie can stop Joohyun unnie from killing him, not that she really cares for him to be alive. Hell, she has beaten the guy up a few times herself for his inappropriate remarks and comments about her amiable little hamster friend. She wishes she can witness the glorious ass-whopping show but a certain bear is awaiting her at a nice cozy café. She will just wait to hear all about it later. 

\--- Inside the Library ---

Seungwan has her back lean against the chair in a comfortable position. She has her eyes closed for a few minutes after sending her message to her alpha. She enjoys the peace that the library brings, the slight sound of a page turning, and the sound of a pencil dancing across a piece of paper is just oddly comforting for her. 

Her peace is interrupted when numerous gasps resonated across the lobby. Her ears perks up hearing her name above many chatters and quickly frowns after hearing what comes after her name. 

"Oh my god! Eric is actually here…I was seriously hoping he was just merely bluffing about what he said at the cafeteria."

"Is he that stupid or what? Wendy sunbaenim already has an alpha"

"He is asking for a death wish for sure."

Seungwan cracks open her eyes ever so slightly, hoping to take a peek that what the students around her are saying is not true. To her horror, she sees the mentioned male sauntering towards her with an air of arrogance as if everyone should be worshipping his presence and bless to be in the same room as him. Little did he know, everyone feels the exact opposite. 

Wishing very hard that he does not see her at all and would walk right pass her but who was she kidding, the male is almost a few feet away from where she is sitting. 

Once he reaches her table, he nonchalantly leans over the table with his hands firmly placed on top of the wooden table, putting his face so close to her. Luckily, Seungwan recoils away from him immediately by reflex, creating as much distance with this tiny little space. She curses at herself for choosing a corner area where the table is almost back up to the wall behind them.

"Hello pretty lady, what is a beautiful little omega doing here all alone?" thinking he is giving off a charming smile, but was really looks nothing less than a Cheshire smile. 

Seungwan wants to throw up this instant from his poor attempted of flirting, if you can even call that flirting. Wanting to get this over with quickly before Joohyun gets here, lord knows, that she will not hesitate to kill him. 

"Sunbaenim, I'm just studying like what most students do in a library. Is there something I can help you with?" Seungwan kindly said. She is praying to every deity to spare her from this agonizing moment and hopes he says no and turns the other direction but of course he doesn't…

He smirks and brushes his hair backwards thinking that it will be pleasing to the omega in front of him. If he wasn't so dense, he would see her unsettled expression, not even bothering to conceal his vain attempt of getting her attention. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. You can help me by being my omega. Let me take you back to my place. I will show you a really good time then I will mark you with my perfect canines here. Then I will fuck you so hard and good that you will only remember me as your alpha." Eric finished with a sense of prideful in him. 

Seungwan has heard many things about her such as kind, sweet, down to earth, smart and hard working. But, no one has ever describe her with the words "angry", "aggressive", or "violent". At this very moment, Seungwan is about to be all three of them. 

Her knuckles have been gripping so tightly against the chair which has turned white. Her perfectly aligned teeth are gritting so hard, trying to keep her canines in tact rather than ripping off the flesh of the distasteful male alpha.

Those within the vicinity can feel the tension. Although the students know it is a bit difficult for an omega to go up against another alpha, but they believe that Wendy is not easily to be defeated since she is known to be one of the strongest among the omegas in this university. During spar training in physical class, the omega displays high intelligence in winning against the other omegas. 

"You do NOT disrespect my alpha at all! You do not have the rights or honor to be called an alpha. You do not deserve any ounce of that title. You're nothing but a lowlife, spoiled, and narcissistic person! Get out of my sight before I do something I may or may not regret later!" Seungwan venomously voiced.

The students who have been observing were surprised to hear such aggressive words coming from the honored sunbaenim. No one wanted to intervened for the fear of their life, not from the alpha, but from the omega. They have never seen their beloved sunbaemin look so threatening and almost…dangerous. 

Eric merely laughed at the omega. "Wendy…I didn't know you had this side of you. It just makes me want you even more. I always like it when a girl is a little feisty."

"Where's your little alpha now? I don't see her anywhere. To hell with her, she took what is mine in the first place. You should be with me." scoffed Eric. 

Seungwan has heard enough from his filthy mouth. Eyes turning blue, cold as ice, ready to pounce on him until she heard the familiar voice that always makes her heart flutter. 

"RIGHT. HERE."

Before Eric can turn around fully, he feels his body flying into the air, the sound of broken glass came after and finish with a loud thud. 

Joohyun punched him out of the glass dome library, wanting his gross body away from her ethereal omega. He does not deserve to be grace by her. 

Joohyun softly caress Seungwan's cheeks and looks into her ocean blue eyes with her crimson red eyes to calm her mate as her mate was in the midst of transforming into her wolf form.

Joohyun softly speaks with the most gentle voice reserved just for her mate, "Wannie, it's me, your Hyunnie. Come back to me. It's okay. I'm here." Hearing her alpha's voice, her eyes revert back to hazel and her stance is relaxed. 

Joohyun smiles and gently kisses her on the lips before uttering, "good girl." Seungwan returns the kiss with the same amount of softness. 

Everyone averts their eyes away from display of affection. Many starts to leave the library believing that the show is over. 

Unfortunately, their sweet moment is interrupted by the annoying alpha male as he miraculously jumps back inside of the library after being casually thrown. 

"YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU, WENDY IS MINE!" 

Joohyun is not even intimidated. She coolly wraps one of her arms around the omega's petite waist while the other arm simply unbuttons the first two buttons of the collared shirt.

Seungwan confused and flustered over what her Alpha is doing. "J-Joohyun unnie, what are you doing?" Joohyun kisses her ears and whispers sweet assurances calming her down. 

Joohyun reveals the mark that shows Seungwan is her mate. She even takes it a step further by licking the mark right in front of the male alpha. The mate mark is one of the most sensitive areas for omegas because it symbolizes the committed bond between an Alpha and an Omega. Seungwan couldn't help but let out a small moan. Joohyun proudly smiles at the effect it has on Seungwan. 

Seungwan holds onto Joohyun's arms, not trusting herself to stand upright. The small little gesture makes her desire more from her alpha. She turns to face her alpha, wraps her arms around her neck, and buries her face against her Joohyun's porcelain neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Joohyun tighten her hold onto Seungwan, knowing perfectly well that what she did make her omega very sensitive and aroused.

Joohyun whispers into her ears, "easy now, my little one. I will make sure to make love to you soon. Right now, let me take care of this irritating mosquito." Seungwan quietly whines to her alpha, just wanting her already. Seungwan breathes into her Alpha lavender scent to calm herself until they are peacefully alone again. 

Eric is full of rage after witnessing the intimacy. Understanding Irene's intention - to show that Wendy belongs only to Irene and a mate faithfully responds to whom claims him/her the moment any form of affection is showered on their mark whether it is a small kiss, a soft touch or in this case a lick. 

He didn't waste anymore time and transformed into his wolf form. Joohyun shields Seungwan behind her and speeds forward to score a punch against the wolf's jaw, sending him back once again out of the library. 

Joohyun jumps out of the broken window and lands with a powerful thud, cracking the surface beneath her. Seungwan quickly follows after her Alpha knowing that she is committed to fight the male alpha. 

Joohyun saunters over to the male Alpha in her human form, easily dodging a terribly executed swing towards her. She sends a round kick to the hind of male Alpha's legs, knocking him off his feet. 

Eric swiftly rolls back and jumps back a few feet, hoping to buy him some time to strategize how to take down his strong opponent as he's still a little lightheaded from the initial punch to his jaw. He knows he is up against one of the most powerful alphas. Her prowess as a pure Alpha is clearly no joke. She is able to fight him easily in just her human form alone with those deathly crimson eyes piercing him.

He feels a blow of wind against his furs, the kind when you get goosebumps and all of the body hairs rises up. He freezes instantly when he hears her behind him. 

"What the hell! How did she move so fast and quietly behind me without me detecting…" 

He feels a pair of wolf arms circles around his torso. "WAIT! She turned…" before he can react, his body gets somersault by the female Alpha with his head slamming brutally against the ground. Joohyun hastily let go of him, wanting to be away from his disgusting body. She wants to hold her beautiful omega in her arms. 

His almost lifeless body falls with a plop. His head badly bleeding out.

Joohyun jogs over to her omega, nuzzles her nose against Seungwan's neck, inhaling her sweet citrus scent and embraces her petite omega into her furry and strong body. 

Seungwan bops her alpha's nose and smiles sweetly, "you were just being so lethal a second ago and now you're all being so cute."

"Hey! I have you know that I'm not cute! I'm a badass! Did you not see me kick his ass?" Joohyun telepathically said. 

"Yes, you're my badass alpha" Seungwan scratches the area that is behind Joohyun's wolf ears knowing how much she loves it there. Due to the sensitivity, Joohyun has no choice but to lower Seungwan down. 

"Wannie! Stop that! You're ruining my image here!" Joohyun is just saying that, but she shows no intention of really wanting Seungwan to stop showering her with affection. 

A barely heard scoff came from an almost lifeless male alpha. "You're nothing but a puppy at the end of the day. Getting some rubs from her omega. When I'm done with you, I will make sure to fuck Wendy over your dead body."

Seungwan can feel how enraged Joohyun is from the stiffness her body became in a flash. She sees that Eric can barely be on his two feet. But, acting to be strong to lessen his alpha pride. Seungwan knows that the next blow will most likely put him in a coma or even worse. She does not want Joohyun to have tainted blood. She knows Joohyun wants to kill him the second he approached her during freshman year but she just hopes she can hold her back this time too. 

Seungwan wanting to talk Joohyun out of her rage is proven too late as Joohyun launches towards Eric. Joohyun easily tackles him to the ground as he was definitely not in any state to hold his own. She sinks her canines into his neck making him loudly howl from the painful intrusion. 

"Let me tell you one last time, it will be your last indeed. Son Seungwan is MINE. She is MY GIRL. How dare you disrespect someone so dear to me with your vulgar mouth? This is the end for you!" She grips on top his neck with her sharp paws, ready to snap his neck and end his pathetic life. 

"Joohyun! No! Let him go!" begged Seungwan. 

"Are you serious right now? You're begging for his life! You're lucky I didn't kill him since freshman year for even looking at you inappropriately! 

Seungwan's eyes turn blue to holds eye contact with Joohyun. "It's not about him. It’s about you! I don't want you to have tainted blood in your life! He isn't worth it. As much as I want him out of my life, believe I do, but you're much better than that. Please…don't do this" 

Joohyun knows it is a lost battle on her end the moment she stare deeply into those blue eyes that really resembles the ocean as it drowns her into a deep abyss. She lets go of the wolf's body and splits out his dirty blood, reminding herself to brush her teeth and mouthwash at least ten times. 

She turns back into her human form and back facing Seungwan. Seungwan nervously walks towards her alpha, getting ready to ask for forgiveness. She gets in front of her, surprise to see a pout from her alpha. She can't help herself but to kiss it away. 

Seungwan pulls away, but Joohyun dives back in to deepen the kiss. Joohyun lightly sucks against the lower lip, then runs her tongue on the top lip, asking for access. Seungwan immediately grants her entrance as their tongue dances against each other. Joohyun easily dominants Seungwan and explores every canvas of her mouth. She smiles against her lips, hearing those delightful moans coming from her omega. 

Seungwan feels Joohyun's hands on her toned abs without realizing when it traveled there. Seungwan reluctantly pulls away from the kiss and gently removes Joohyun's hands. Joohyun is disappointed that their heated moment stopped. She chases after those luscious lips but her lips is met with an index finger.

"Wannie! Why did you stop?" 

"H-Hyunnie…we're in public." Seungwan shyly whispered while trying to catch her breath from the intense moment a second ago. 

Joohyun finally taken notice of how flustered she made her omega and realized that they are in public. She is glad that Seungwan is at least the more rational one out of the two of them right now. She wants to continue where they left out, but not for others to witness. She does not like to share what's hers for others to see. 

She likes the idea of being the only one to see how red Seungwan gets when they make out, to be the only one to hear those alluring moans when she kisses a sensitive spot, and most importantly to see the way Seungwan looks so elegant and beautiful when she reach her highest.

"Okay, let's go home." Joohyun intertwines their hands and guides her towards home. She is met with resistant putting her to a stop. She gives Seungwan a confused look before switching to a baffled expression.

Seungwan gestures her head towards the wolf body laying lifelessly behind them. She uses one of her secret weapons - cute puppy eyes with just a hint of pout.

"No! Don't you use t-that..cute..puppy..eyes on me! You know I can't resist you!"

"Please…Joohyun..we can't just leave him."

Joohyun grunted, "why do you have to so kindhearted and selfless?" As Joohyun is just rambling on about how we should just leave him here and someone else will probably deal with him so Seungwan takes it up a notch and deeply kisses her. Catching Joohyun by surprise, she quickly starts to french kiss her, making Joohyun moan deeply. 

She pulls away, leaving Joohyun out of breathe. Joohyun rolls her eyes and reluctantly leisure over to pick up the unworthy male alpha over her shoulders. Seungwan kisses her cheeks as a thank you. Joohyun sweetly smiles at her omega, feeling a little better for carrying a dead weight over her shoulder. She laces their hands and heads over to the university infirmary.

Joohyun throws the wolf body onto the infirmary bed, not caring if he landed onto the bed or not and walks out the infirmary before the nurse can even register what happened. Seungwan sends an apologetic look to the nurse with a polite bow before leaving the room. The nurse takes a quick glance at the wolf body on the floor, shakes her head, concluding a once bloody fight between two alphas.

\----

Joohyun swings their intertwined hands happily between them as they casually walk back home. Seungwan smiles and stares fondly of her blissful alpha. Joohyun lets go of her hand and wraps it around Seungwan's tiny waist while showering her with kisses on the cheeks and forehead. Seungwan shyly giggles at her affection with a slight redness blooming on her face. 

Joohyun knows both do not easily display their affection in public, but she sometimes cannot resist how adorable and pretty her omega can be around her. She loves it when Seungwan bravely opens up to her and replicates the soft kisses to her every now and then. 

After Seungwan opens the door to their home, not a minute through the threshold, Joohyun already cannot keep her hands off of her omega, pulling her into a gentle kiss and pushing her against the door, closing in as a result. 

Their kisses are slow and soft, comforting in ways that words can never express. Joohyun's hands rest behind her nape just below her ears, her thumb caress softly on her cheek as their breaths mingled. Seungwan runs her fingers down Joohyun's spine, pulling her closer until there is no space left between them. She can just feel the heartbeat pounding against her chest. 

Joohyun pulls away before she loses control and takes Seungwan against this door. She wants to make love to her in the comfort of their bed, take her time to shower every ounce of love she feels for the girl. The moment she steals a glance at Seungwan, she almost change her mind of having her right here, right now…Seungwan taking shaky, shallow breaths, eyes are slightly dilated, and teeth biting softly onto her lower lips. 

Seungwan looks up at her. The swirls of emotion she saw in those crimson red eyes which matches her ocean blue eyes made her gasp. Passion, lust and desire. Before Seungwan can ponder further, Joohyun rests her forehead against hers. 

"You drive me crazy, Seungwan. Warmth spreads throughout my entire body from your kisses." 

"I feel the same, Joohyun" 

They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. 

Joohyun leans in to trace the outline of her mate's mark. Seungwan stifled a surprised gasp when the familiar tingly feeling travel through her veins, a rush of euphoric bliss envelop her. A small deep moan slips out against Joohyun's ears. Joohyun locks their lips in a hot, demanding way. She moves her hand to travel behind Seungwan's knees. Seungwan wraps her legs around Joohyun as Joohyun carries her to their bedroom.

Gently settling Seungwan onto the bed, she dives against Seungwan's sharp jaws up to her ears while nibbling, sucking and licking along the outer helix. Before traveling downward to her pale neck with delicate kisses, sucking onto the carotid pulse, her favorite color of purple soon blossom from the spot. 

Seungwan squirms and moans beneath her. Joohyun unbuttons Seungwan's shirt, kisses following every open skin. She tosses the shirt carelessly onto the floor, bra shortly follows. 

Joohyun can't help but admire those heavenly round breasts, perfectly shaped with erected nipples. This isn't the first time they saw each other naked form, nonetheless, Joohyun's intense stare makes Seungwan a little self conscious of her body. She is about to hover her arms over her breast when Joohyun gently grips her wrists and laces their fingers together.

Joohyun reassures Seungwan with a tender kiss, looks her in the eyes, "you're beautiful." The familiar shade of pink creeps onto her cheeks. 

Joohyun's fingers plays with those harden nipples with feathery flicks. Seungwan whines at the soft pressure, wanting her alpha to devour her already. She can feel how damp she is down there. Joohyun senses the impatience from her omega, but wants to tease her a little longer. Maintaining eye contacts, Joohyun licks the left nipple languidly, coating it with her saliva, while softly pinch the other nipple. 

Seungwan grips onto the bed sheet tightly beneath her. "Ahh…ahhh Joohyun…please…"

"Please what… my baby omega…use your words." Joohyun switches to give the same treatment to the right nipple. 

Stuttering out what she wants, "p-please s-suck my nipples…they are so hard for you."

Joohyun moans at how sexy she begs for her. Without warning, Joohyun sucks onto her right nipples, biting hard, earning a loud squeal "ahhh…right there…more…" Seungwan uses her hand to keep Joohyun in place as she sucks around the breast, moves to left nipple, biting on it and tugging a little bit before releasing. Joohyun admires the beautiful purple artwork spread across the omega's torso, leaving her signature mark on every inch of skin.

Wanting to please her alpha too, travels down to squeeze the harden bulge, begging to be release from the compressed clothing. Joohyun groans but quickly removes Seungwan's hand.

"No. No touching until I say so." Joohyun warned. 

Seungwan whimpered, "Yes…alpha" Joohyun's bulge twitch at the sound of her omega calling her alpha in bed, wanting to release the beast inside of her but holding it off to continue teasing her omega, wanting to drive her crazy.

"Good girl." Joohyun cooed. She trails her tongue down Seungwan's toned abs to the waistband of her jeans, quickly removing her pants. She smirks to see a pool of dampness leaking out of the panties.

"Someone's excited" 

"A-alpha…please…I need you."

Joohyun feels her bulge twitch again. She gingerly rubs her pussy up and down. Seungwan tries to buck her hips to get more friction, only to meet air as her alpha pulls away.

"What did I say? Use your words. Are you a good girl?" 

"Yes, alpha. I need you inside of me."

"Be more specific, baby girl." while returning back to stroking her pussy over the panties, making sure to avoid the clit, knowing this is frustrating her baby omega.

Seungwan is about to go crazy from all of the teasing. She cried out, "P-please alpha, insert your finger or your cock inside of my pussy…it's dripping wet for you. I really want to feel you inside of me."

Hearing Seungwan's vulgar choice of words made her alpha snap. Joohyun aggressively rips her panties and lashes her mouth onto your pussy, licking her labia and using her thumb to rub against her clit.

"Ahhh… yes…yes… right there…a-alpha! Y-our mouth…your tongue…so good…so good" Feeling so aroused, not being able to articulate a proper sentence. Her mind is focused on how wonderful her alpha is making her feel. 

"Baby, you're so wet. Is this all for me? My baby omega soaking wet all for her alpha. Such a good girl you are, here's a reward for you" Joohyun inserts two fingers easily inside her pussy with how wet she is.

Seungwan howls out, "AHHH…yes..yes…only for you, alpha!" 

Joohyun thrusts in and out alternating between a slow and rapid pace, bringing her back down from her high when she feels her fingers being sucked in by her walls. 

As Seungwan's walls clench tightly against her fingers, Joohyun knows she is close. 

"A-alpha, I'm so close…don't stop..please..let… me cum.."

Seungwan whines when she feels her alpha pull out, she grips onto the bed sheet out of frustration. She looks to see her alpha sucking her fingers clean, arousing her even more than before. 

"Hmm… you taste so delicious baby."

Joohyun strips off all of her clothes. Her cock standing tall and proud, veins popping around her harden shaft. She rubs her cock up and down, looking at how her omega's chest rising up and down, hair clings onto her from the sweat. 

"Baby girl, you got little Hyunnie excited. I think you should take responsible for making her so hard." 

Joohyun moves herself to lean against the headboard. Seungwan grabs her long cock with her lithe fingers.

"b-baby… you feel so good." 

Seungwan swipes her thumb against the slit of the tips, smearing the precum down the base of the cock, squeezing gently around the cock. Her hand leaves the cock, but before Joohyun can reprimand about the lost pleasure. Wet and warmth feeling engulf her cock.

"oh my god…your mouth is heaven." She looks down to see Seungwan's eyes staring back at her as Seungwan goes lower and lower until her cock hits the back of her throat. Seungwan moves back to lick from the tip to the base with her tongue. Joohyun doesn't like to roughly mouth fuck her omega like what other alphas would do. She wants her omega to always feel comfortable and not forced. 

She softly caress Seungwan's tresses. "faster baby…ahhh…faster…"

The sound of slurping echoes the room and saliva falling out of her mouth as she rapids suck her alpha's cock and giving her balls some attention by squeezing them. She feels the cock tighten around her mouth knowing her alpha is close.

"Baby, I'm so close…but pull out…I don't want to cum inside of your mouth"

Complying with her alpha, her mouth leaves the cock but feels so empty without it. Joohyun holds onto her shaft to stop her cum from coming out, after a few moments, she lightly guides her mate to lay on her back.

She kisses Seungwan passionately on the lips as she pumps her cock again. Her cock rubs against the glistening pussy for lubrication. She dips the tips of her cock into her pussy, but not fully entering her.

Seungwan's eyes turns blue, "please alpha, I need little Hyunnie inside of me…"

Joohyun's crimson eyes keeps eye contact with her and thrusts deeply inside of her in one swift motion, loving the way her mate snaps her head back.

"Ohhh baby, yes..I feel so full."

"You.are.so.tight." emphasizing each word with slow but firm thrusts. 

Seungwan can feel the veins pulsing from the cock against her walls. She squeezes her wall the way that she knows her Alpha likes it. She feels something building up and knows she wants to cum. Joohyun feels the way the walls are tighten against her cock to know that her omega is close. She jogs her hips faster wanting to bring her omega to euphoria.

"Joohyun…I'm cum..mming… please…let…me release…knot me…"

"Mine..mine…mine.. cum for me my omega..cum hard for your alpha…I'm going to knot you so hard…" Joohyun leans against her neck, hovering over the mate mark and bites down hard. 

"JOOHYUN" her body convulses and squirts her cums over her alpha's cock and thighs, triggering her alpha to release her knot into her womb. 

"S-SEUNGWAN" shooting out loads of cum into her mate's wet cavern, knotting her deeply.

Joohyun slowly moves her hips in and out to help her mate ride off the orgasm before pulling out completely. Both groans at the lost of being one with each other. She leans down to lick her omega clean, she holds Seungwan's hips down as she feels her trying to get away.

"Alpha…stop…I'm v-very..se--nsitive" panting for air as she is trying to come down from the high. Her plead was futile as the pink muscle continues to lap on her glazed thighs. 

Joohyun moves upward to kiss her omega's lips and Seungwan moans deeply tasting their mixed cum together, loving the taste. Seungwan can feel her mate mark igniting on her neck, loving the feeling of being claimed again. She softly pulls away from the delightful lips and gander over the mate mark she gave her alpha four years ago, eyebrows burrow downward, subconsciously biting her lower lips, wanting to renew the feeling for her, but have to ask permission first as omegas cannot bite alphas freely. 

Joohyun sees how Seungwan is lost in reverie and her body is a little tense. Joohyun freezes and worries she might have hurt her omega. Oh no…was I too rough…did I hold her a little too hard that it might have pained her…these thoughts running through her mind. She will never forgive herself if she ever did hurt the love of her life.

Before Joohyun can voice out her concerns

"Can I bite you too?"

Joohyun stares hard at her omega, seeing how serious she is. She stifles a giggle at how adorable her baby omega can be, so that's what she is worried about. 

"Baby, I told you before, you don't ever have to ask, you may do whatever you want. I'm yours." she smiled sweetly at her while softly caressing her cheeks.

"I know…but sometimes I still can't believe you're mine…I mean…I always thought you're so out of my league."

Joohyun frowns, not liking the low self esteem coming from her mate. She flicks her on the forehead.

"Ouch…why did you do that for?"

"To take all of those ridiculous thoughts from your beautiful mind. You listen carefully, Son Seungwan. You're never out of my league. Don't you dare let those voices get to your head. I won't allow anyone say anything negative about you. You're the one for me the moment our eyes met across the mini playground and little Wannie being all flirty and cheesy…"

Seungwan playfully hits her on the shoulder, "I was not!" 

Joohyun smirks and her eyebrows raise slightly, "says the one who jaunts over to me, gifts me with a lavender flower. Do you still remember what you said to me then?" Joohyun smiles so fondly as memories flashes back.

\--- Childhood ---

Little Seungwan holding a lavender flower in front to the most beautiful girl she has seen, "this is for you. It's a lavender flower, beautiful just like you", scratching the back of her neck due to how nervous she is feeling. 

Little Joohyun blushes genuinely as she has never felt this sincere from someone before. No one else wants to play with her or befriend her because they find her intimidating and cold. Joohyun shyly takes the lavender flower and lowers her gaze to the floor. 

She mumbles, "t-thank you.." 

Not hearing any response back, Joohyun glances up and gasps as she sees the most brightest smile directing at her. 

"I'm Son Seungwan. I hope we can be good friends!" a hand presented towards her.

Joohyun reciprocates by taking her hand, "J-Joohyun..Bae Joohyun." she is immersed in this tingly feeling that she did not understand yet but as she was sitting in the car with her parents heading home, she looks down at her hand and flower, never forgetting the feeling of how warm those graceful hands were against her cold ones. 

\--- Present --- 

She comes back from her daydream when she feels the same warm hands on her cheeks. She tilts her neck, showing her mate mark. 

"I believe you were going to give me a gift." Joohyun smugly said. 

Seungwan teasingly shakes her head and leans forward to bite over the mate mark. She kisses and licks over it. 

"I love you, Bae Joohyun."

"I love you, Son Seungwan."

Joohyun lays on her back pulling Seungwan onto her chest. Seungwan wraps her arms around her waist, listening to sound of her alpha's heartbeat, slowly drifting to sleep. Joohyun kisses her head softly while running her fingers through the soft blonde hair, arms wrap protectively around her omega, slowly closing her eyes, joining her omega to dreamland.

\--- At the Café ---

There is a fuming Alpha stabbing her straws hard against her cold drink. Her bear like omega trying to calm her down by patting her on the back.

"Damn, that petite good for nothing Bae Joohyun, probably forgetting about meeting us here at the café! She probably forgot to even ask Seungwan unnie too. Even a text would be suffice!!! Making us wait here not knowing if they are coming or not!!!" 

"Baby, calm down. I'm sure they might be on their way. Besides, they were invited last minute. They never said they were coming." chimed Seulgi. 

"BUT STILL…I was looking forward to hearing about the ass kicking fight with Eric and seeing Seungwan unnie!" Joy grumply complained.

Seulgi laughed at how childish her Alpha can be but loves everything about her. She pulls Sooyoung into chaste kiss. Sooyoung gives her an Eskimo kiss before leaving a soft kiss on her delicate lips. 

"I will get back at her! Just wait and see" 

Seulgi simply gives her a cute eyesmile and nod. Within a few minutes later, they both fall into a comfortable conversation about everything and anything.

\--- Wenrene's Home ---

Joohyun sneezes a few times waking up Seungwan. Seungwan looks concerningly at her mate, worries she might have caught a cold, hastily covers them with their blanket. 

"Are you okay, dear?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably nothing, maybe someone is talking about me." 

Seungwan giggles and resumes back to sleep as Joohyun tighten their cuddle. Before falling asleep completely, the last thing she hears is Joohyun mumbling, "Baby…I think I forgot to ask you something…" 

\--- 

This is my first fanfic story. I believe I might make a one shot or short story collection. Please excuse any mistakes. Feel free to leave comments and feedbacks. I'm a fan of Eric and his music. This is purely fanfiction so I'm sorry for using him as a bad character for this story. He's a really nice and humble person in real life. In addition, I'm not very good at writing smut/explicit scenes so I hope this is at least acceptable. I shall continue to improve on my writing.

Lastly, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. 

#WelcomeBackWendy


	2. Hot and Cold

Fair warning: This one shot story contains futanari theme and some smut/explicit scenes. If you are uncomfortable with this theme and smut/explicit passage, please do not read and kindly leave.

Please remember this is purely fanfiction. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading this story.

\--- **Wendy's Home ---**

"Your girlfriend is hot and cold." said Joy nonchalantly, eyes are on the movie playing from the TV.

Popcorn floating in mid air as Wendy turns to look at Joy confusingly.

"Wendy, I'm your best friend."

"Seulgi is my best friend."

She pretends she didn't hear the latter and goes on, "so as your BEST FRIEND.."

"Joy, you're not my be--"

Joy plainly cuts her off, "I'm being honest as your BEST FRIEND, looking out for you. She's a moody person."

Wendy rolls her eyes, "Okay…care to elaborate?"

"She's sweet and smiley at times then super cold and intimidating. There are times when she can be aggressive, then really laidback in a span of a few hours within one day. Extreme mood swings, she wins on the spectrum. How do you deal with it?" Joy explained as her eyes are still focus on the movie.

Wendy frowned , "uhh…Joy, I think there's a misunderstanding, you do know that I'm dating t-",

"Stop!"

Joy speedily hits pause on the movie, turns her body to the petite girl.

"It's not that I don’t like her, it's just her emotions fluctuate a lot." chided Joy. Wendy opens her mouth, getting ready to explain, but faces a hand signaling her to be quiet, she can only sigh as Joy continues to ramble on.

"I get it. She's your girlfriend and we can be blinded by love, so as your BEST FRIEND.."

"You're not -"

Joy clamps her fingers over Wendy's lips, shutting her out.

"Since I'm your BEST FRIEND, I shall speak the truth." Wendy slaps her hand away from her mouth, rubbing her abused lips with her hand.

Joy added as she pulls her into a hug, patting her head, "my poor baby, I get it. She's a beautiful girl, so you look pass the ups and downs mood swings."

Wendy pushes Joy away and looks at her with a deadpan expression, speaking with a monotone, "I'm not shallow. She's actual a t-"

"Shhhh!" Joy shoves a finger to her lips. Wendy shuns away from her fingers, annoyed being interrupted again.

"Let me share with you some moments when your girlfriend is hot and cold." insisted Joy.

Wendy puff up the pillow and leans against the backrest of her pull out sofa bed in the living room. She has a feeling this is a going to be a long day, mind as well get comfortable.

"Okay, humor me." Wendy amusedly said.

Joy excitedly sits up, "No hard feelings! As your best friend, I won't hold back!"

Wendy rolls her eyes, given up on correcting the Alpha that she's not her best friend.

"Let's start with that one time when she acted all hostile when I ran up to greet you, then was super friendly when I bumped into you again outside the café."

"But.."

Joy puts her hand up to stop her from interrupting, "I can understand that she didn't know me then and suddenly another Alpha sweeps her omega off the floor." Joy jokingly added, "sigh…I don't blame her, it's not everyday does a sexy dynamite comes along and sweeps a cute little omega like you." Wendy feels a slight migraine creeping up to her cerebral cortex after seeing Joy smirking face as she compliments herself.

**_Flashback_ **

\--- **_Hallway_ \--**

_Wendy was pulling away books she didn't need for her next classes. Closed her locker, she's faced with a raven haired girl with beautiful porcelain skin._

_"Hyunnie!" beamed Wendy and hugged her. She inhaled some of her lavender scent which always calm her down. Joohyun wrapped her arms around her and also inhaled some of her mate's citrus orange scent._

_"Wan-ah, I will walk you to class"_

_Wendy pulled away, looking at her confusedly, "I thought you have dance rehearsal at this time."_

_"It's been pushed back to an hour later, so I came to walk you to class."_

_"Hyunnie, are you sure you don't want to head to the library and nap for a bit? I know how tiring dance practice have been lately for you since you are preparing for the spring dance performance?_

_Joohyun smiled at her, loving how caring and considerate her mate is of her. "No, sweetie, I rather spend it with you. Let's go, we don't want you to be late."_

_Wendy smiled fondly at her as Joohyun started to take her belongings. She carried her bag around her shoulder and books in one hand while the other hand intertwined with Wendy's. Wendy can't stop the butterflies in her stomach how chivalrous her Alpha always is to her._

_Only walking a few feet away from the lockers, Wendy felt herself being lifted into the air and swung in a circle by a tall, slim girl._

_"Wendy! My best friend! We meet again so soon!"_

_Not a second after Joy put the omega down, she felt her arms forced away from the petite girl. Joy can smell the hostile pheromones pumped into the air, those within the proximity whimpered and ran from the strong aura._

_Joohyun dangerously growled, muscle tensed, ready to challenge this Alpha who dared laid her hands on her omega._

_"U-unnie!" Wendy tried to explain but Joohyun silenced her with a look. Joohyun had her purple eyes pierced towards the red haired Alpha, she wouldn't relent until Joy did._

_Joy backed a few steps with her hands raised in surrender, not wanting to provoked the situation any further than it already has._

_"H-hey…calm down. I'm her friend. You're the girl in the same dance club as Seulgi. I'm Seulgi's mate." Joy shuddered. Joy thought she was a very strong Alpha, but this Alpha has her second guessing her own strength._

_Joohyun loosen up a bit after hearing a familiar name in her social circle. She still has her guard up in case Joy tried something with her omega._

_Wendy took this opportunity to back hug her Alpha, released her own pheromones, hoped to soothe her mate and it worked._

_"Hyun, it's okay. She's Seulgi's mate and a friend. I meet her a few days ago when Seulgi introduced us at the café."_

_"Joy, this is Joohyun."_

_"Joohyun, this is Joy."_

_Joohyun straighten up into a relaxed stance, remembered a past conversation of Wendy telling her that she hung out with Seulgi the other day and met her mate. She just didn't know it was the girl in front of them._

_Joy cleared her throat, nervously maneuvered ever so slightly away, felt intimidated by the Alpha. "I-I'm uh…I'm just going to…to…umm…go now, nice meeting you. See you around, Wendy!" stammered Joy and fled without waiting for a response._

_Joohyun apologetically turned to face Wendy, scratching her head, "Sorry I didn't know she's your friend. It's just…I…" Joohyun made eye contact briefly with Wendy's eyes before shyly looking down and mumbling the words she wanted to say, "I don't like it when another Alpha touches you."_

_Wendy lifted Joohyun's chin and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I think it's cute how protective you get." Wendy leaned against her ears and sultry declared, "I also find it really hot how possessive you can be."_

_Joohyun gulped down her saliva after hearing her mate's sultry tone, trying to calm **little Hyunnie**_ from waking up. _"Wan-ah…s-stop" stuttered Joohyun_.

_Wendy pursed her lips, loving the effect she has towards her Alpha. She saw her Alpha looking around checking to see if anyone is nearby, when she found no one, she felt her Alpha giving her a short but deep kiss._

_"Let's go. Can't let you miss class." Joohyun resumed her hand holding with Wendy and set out to walk her to class once again. Wendy can't help but smiled happily all the way to class._

_\--- **Class**_ **\---**

_After parting ways with Joohyun, Wendy chose the corner desk in the back. She recoiled from the atrocious noise when the chair next to her harshly scraped against the floor._

_"I heard Joohyun unnie almost killed Joy today." bantered Yeri._

_Wendy raised her eyebrows, "words spread fast"_

_"I bumped into Joy earlier and she looked pale as a ghost, so I annoyed her to tell me what happened. She stuttered for the most part, wasn't hard to crack down what she meant."_

_"yeah, you know how Joohyun is when it comes to me." Wendy spoke with a hint of tenderness._

_"I don't blame Joohyun unnie. She acted the way an Alpha should. I wish I was there when it happened." Yeri chuckled._

_Wendy shakes her head at Yeri's silliness, always liking to tease and poke fun of others. She ruffled Yeri's head playfully._

_"Unnie! I spent hours straighten my hair!" complained Yeri._

_Wendy giggled, "I think I made it look better than before."_

_Yeri pouted, ignoring her while she tried to fix her hair. The conversation ended when the professor arrived._

_\--- **Café** \---_

_Two girls entered a small and cozy café near campus to study. They walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks. Wendy looked around trying to find a spot to sit. She spotted a girl wearing round framed glasses with her hair tied up reading a novel. She sauntered over to her carefully, not wanting to startle her, seeing how focused she is with her reading._

_Lightly tapping the girl on the shoulder to get her attention, the girl looked up and instantly perfectly aligned teeth flashed as a big smile aimed towards Wendy. Book forgotten on top of the table, arms wrapped around the tiny waist, face buried against Wendy's stomach as she inhaled her mate's orange scent. Wendy pecked the top of her head, inhaled her Alpha's watermelon scent._

_"Wen! I missed you." voice muffled from her position._

_Wendy chortled, "Awww, Rene, you saw me this morning!"_

_Irene moved away from her navel and pouted towards Wendy, "that was a few hours ago. I missed you!"_

_Wendy simply giggled at how cute her Irene is._

_"What's up, Irene unnie?" Yeri excitedly greeted. She placed both hers and Wendy's drink on the table._

_Irene lunged forward to ruffle Yeri's hair, "Sup, kiddo!"_

_Yeri screeched out her complaints about how Wendy did the same earlier. Wendy burst into laughter._

_Things started to settle down with Wendy and Yeri studying for their exam. Irene continued reading her book._

_Wendy was typing down her notes when she felt a hand on her thigh. Fingers hover over the keyboard when she turned to Irene. She saw that Irene is so immersed with her novel, she figured she subconsciously rested her hand there. Not that Wendy minded at all, she knew that Irene loves skinship. Wendy resumed her study and occasionally rubbed against her mate's hand, returning the affection._

_"Love, it's getting late, shall we head back home?" Irene sweetly asked._

_Wendy glanced outside, seeing the sun setting down. Yeri already left an hour ago, but Wendy wanted to stay a little longer to finish up the chapter. She nodded and saved her work. She winced a little and massaged her neck from its stiffness. This is what she gets from gazing downward on her laptop for a long time._

_Irene frowned and placed her fingers behind Wendy's neck to smoothen out the muscle. Wendy sighed from comfort, "baby, I can just fall asleep right now."_

_Irene laughed, "let's get you home before I have to piggyback you home."_

_Wendy softly smiled, "you would if I asked anyways."_

_Irene leaned in, whispered gently against her lips, "I would do anything for you."_

_Wendy blushed and felt her heart beating rapidly. "I would too." Wendy shyly declared._

_Irene caressed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. She bit her lower lips before letting go._

_Wendy packed her things to head out when Irene stopped her, "here, let me get those for you." She carried Wendy's bag and books for her then held her hand. Wendy chuckled at the familiar gesture. Irene looked at her confusingly but Wendy just kissed her on the cheeks as a thank you._

_They bumped into someone when they exited the café._

_"Sorry, I didn't see you there."_

_"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

_"Joy"_

_"Wendy unnie!" Joy wanted to go in for a hug, stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was next to her._

_Wendy followed Joy's line of focus and introduced Irene to Joy._

_"Irene, this is Joy. She's Seulgi's mate!"_

_Irene nodded, eyeing the other Alpha carefully. She detached her hand from Wendy and offered a handshake to Joy._

_"Hi, I'm Irene. Pleasure to meet you." Irene cordially said._

_Joy missed the entire introduction. She zoned out, replaying the event from earlier. The strong pheromones, the purple eye pierced through her soul and cold demeanor…chills ran down her spine._

_"Joy…Joyyyy…JOYYYY!" Wendy yelled, waving her hand to her face. Joy snapped out of her reverie, looking back and forth at both girls, spotted the hand projected out to her, she quickly shook her hand, not wanting to upset the Alpha._

_"Pleasure to meet you again! I'm sorry for earlier! We definitely started off on the wrong foot, but I will be careful when I approach Wendy around you! Thank you for being so friendly with me now! Anyways, I have to go get some coffee for Seulgi and I because we are putting an all nighter to study for an exam tomorrow. GOOD DAY!" Not realizing she was constantly shaking Irene's hand up and down rapidly as she rattled on and hollered out the last two words._

_Irene was so glad to have her hand back after being flung in an up and down motion. She bewilderingly stared at her mate. Wendy sighed for the umpteenth time and intertwined her hand with Irene's._

_"She met Joohyun."_

_"Ahh…that explains a lot."_

**_\---_ ** **Present ---**

_"_ Wait, so this whole time, you never heard Irene introduced herself."

"I was traumatized!" Joy argued as she defiantly crossed her arms across her chest. "Why does it matter anyways? It's not like I forgot her name. She left a pretty _good_ impression on me." Joy shivers slightly just thinking about the first time she met Joohyun.

"No, Joy. It matters because Irene isn't J-" Wendy interrupted by Joy's phone.

"Hold that thought, unnie. Seulgi's calling"

Wendy grunts in defeat as she massages her temple to ease the tension of her headache.

"Bye, bear. See you soon." Joy ended the call. "Seulgi is going to swing by later to pick me up."

Wendy simply nodded, wanting to get back on track.

"By the way, you have got to stop switching between her English name and Korean name."

"Joy! That's what I have been meaning to tell you! Irene and Joohyun are not the sa-"

Joy clamped her hand over Wendy's mouth. "There it is! That's what I'm talking about. You don't see Seulgi using Sooyoung and Joy in the same sentence."

Wendy removed Joy's hand away, laid down on the bed and crossed her arms.

"Remember the time we went shopping and you saw a cute plushie rabbit that reminded you of your girlfriend?"

_Flashback_

\--- **Mall** \---

_"Aww, the plushie rabbit is so cute! It reminds me of Joohyun and Irene" bubbled Wendy as she excitedly dragged a distracted Joy to the mini shop._

_Joy didn't noticed how Wendy was referring to **both of her Alphas** as she was so concentrated on the game she has been playing on her phone, wanting to defeat the big boss in order to get the rare weapon to upgrade her armory. _

_Wendy marched straight to the rabbit plushie, feeling the softness of the fur, hugged tightly to her chest. She suddenly frowned._

_Joy noticed how quiet Wendy became, looked up to see her frown. She paused her game and asked, "what's wrong?"_

_"There is only one left." Wendy sadly said._

_Joy thought Wendy just wanted to match with Joohyun unnie as a couple item._

_Joy questioned the cashier, "Excuse me, do you have another rabbit plushie? My friend really likes it and wants two of them."_

_The cashier apologetically shook her head, "I'm really sorry but this is the last rabbit plushie we have in stock."_

_Joy thanked the cashier and looked at the heartbroken puppy in front of her._

_"Aww, unnie, don't frown or else you will get wrinkles fast. It's okay, how about this squirrel? It's cute, isn't it? The squirrel has the same squishy cheeks as you." suggested Joy not before going to pinch her cheeks._

_Wendy batted her hands away from her cheeks. She took the squirrel from Joy and then looked at the rabbit plushie. She walked towards the counter to pay for the plushies._

_Joy happily smiled seeing that her plan worked, but quickly furrowed her eyebrows when she heard Wendy mumbling, "Irene will like the rabbit…hmmm…maybe Joohyun will like the rabbit and not the squirrel…or Irene can have the squirrel."_

_Joy perplexed why Wendy used the English and Korean name interchangeably. Before Joy can dwell any further, Wendy came back with her gifts and dragged her out the shop._

_"I'm hungry. Let's eat!"_

_\---_ **Present** \---

"So, did you give the rabbit or the squirrel to your girlfriend?"

Wendy grinned, "Rabbit for Irene. Squirrel for Joohyun. Joohyun likes to squeeze the squirrel's cheeks. But I'm trying to have her stop because the cheeks are starting to flatten from the constant abuse."

Joy raised her eyebrows, "seriously, why are you referring her as if she's two different person? Your choice of using her English and Korean name is borderline delusional at this point."

"That's what I have been trying to tell you!" exasperated Wendy as she sighed heavily.

Joy blinks her eyes in confusion, "That you're delusional? I already know." 

Wendy stares at her in shock, not believing that her friend can be this dense. Wendy closes her eyes and prays for someone to help her from this ridiculousness.

"Oh! Speaking of abuse, remember Johnny! He was so abusive to his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. Your girlfriend was so nice initially, honoring her promise to you about not killing him, yet I saw the beating and landed him in a coma."

Wendy sighed as she knows where this was going.

"He was overpowered by Joohyun unnie! What did I tell you? Major mood swings…kind at first, then violent the next second!"

"Joy, she's not moody. Joohyun is not Ir--"

"Nah uh… don't you dare defend your girlfriend? She promised you, yet went ahead to execute the mission."

Wendy cracks her knuckles and firmly tells Joy, "Forget it! I give up!" She plops onto the pillow and wraps the blanket over her head, not wanting to deal with Joy.

"Wendy unnie! We said no hard feelings! The truth hurts! You must hear this from me, your best friend." trying to pull the cover off of Wendy, being successfully, she sees an annoyed face from Wendy.

"Cheer up, unnie! Don't you want to know how your girlfriend kicked his ass? I honestly think he deserved it after what he tried to do to you."

Wendy fidgets with her fingers, ""I don't think you knew the full story…"

Joy amusedly questioned, "Wendy, what did you do?"

_Flashback_

_\---_ **Music Room ---**

_Wendy walked down the hallway to the music room. She was hoping to pass time by practicing some music and songwriting while waiting for Irene to be done with her book club and Joohyun with her dance club._

_When she arrived, she heard some distressed sound inside. A notable sound of a girl crying and weeping while a man verbally abused her._

_She slowly opened the sliding door and tried to peak in. She is not one to pried but this seemed severe. She saw a girl cowered away in a corner while the man angrily shouted at her._

_"Stop crying, you stupid bitch! You're good for nothing! You can't even satisfy an Alpha. You're such a disgrace of an omega!"_

_The girl covered her ears, trying to shun those harsh words from the toxic Alpha._

_The Alpha violently kicked the omega, "stop fucking crying! I should be the one crying, having to soon mate you and marry you! Can't even suck a dick right!" He pulled her up and slapped across the face._

_She stumbled against some instruments which broke her fall._

_Wendy had enough and slammed the door open. The abrupt sound startled the people inside. The man turned to face the intruder, ready to tell them to mind their own business. He's shocked when he saw who it was._

_"W-wendy…it's not what you think!" exclaimed Johnny._

_Wendy flabbergasted, "Johnny!?!" Having a hard time to believe, it's Johnny. The man was known to be a gentleman, sweet to his omega, now turned out to be all a façade._

_"That means…oh my god…Eunbi" she ran over to the frightened girl. Wendy lifted the girl into her arms._

_Eunbi had bruises around her body and blood seeped out of her mouth from the slap. There are some parts of her clothes ripped. Wendy removed her jacket and wrapped it around Eunbi. She helped Eunbi lean against the wall._

_Wendy turned around furious and fumed, "How could you treat an omega like that? How could you abuse her like this?!"_

_Johnny shifted his eyes around the room, not wanting to make eye contact. To be honest, he has a crush on Wendy. He wanted her as his omega but his parents wanted him to married Eunbi so his family business can merged with hers._

_Now he's thinking on how to get out of this messy situation._

_"Answer me!" sneered Wendy as she gritted her teeth._

_"W-wendy, look, it's not what you think. She basically forced herself on me. When I didn't reciprocate, she started to be demanding and violent. It was self defense. I just wanted to simply push her away, I didn't mean to slap her." Johnny lamely deflected the blame back on the omega._

_Wendy's eyes turned ice blue, fisted knuckles, and canines sharply coming out. She cannot even fathom how he thinks that stupid and futile rubbish is even an ounce believable._

_"Do you think I'm naïve to believe your lies? I heard what you said to her outside before you slapped her senselessly across the face!" Wendy venomously raged._

_The tension in the room became thicker. Johnny dropped the act. His smug face revealed and smirked, "so what? She's my omega. I can do whatever I want. Mind your own business, Wendy. You're lucky I really like you, so get out here, before I treat you the same way I treated her."_

_"You're despicable!" Wendy seethed in anger. A distance memory from an abusive past replayed in her head. "You should be graceful I hate violence, or else -"_

_Johnny scoffed as he interrupted her, "or else what, what can a puny omega like you can do against an Alpha? Don't be full of yourself just because you're one of the strongest omega. Did you hear what I said, o-me-ga?"_

_Anger boiled up to her system, it churned within, hungry for justice. Wendy's bones cracked, in midst of turning into her wolf form until Eunbi wearily pleaded her._

_"Don't…W-Wendy unnie."_

_"You don't deserve her, even now she cares for you."_

_Johnny shrugged, "I didn't ask her to."_

_Wendy started to inhale and exhale slowly, her ice blue eyes and canines remained as she went to get Eunbi and leave this room._

_Johnny demanded, "leave her here. She's mine to deal with."_

_Wendy ignored him, not wanting to leave her alone with him any longer than she already endured._

_Seeing how Wendy dismissed him, his face twitched in fury as he raised a fist ready to strike at her._

_Eunbi warned, "watch out, unnie!"_

_Wendy saw movement from the corner of her eyes and swiftly dodged his punch._

_She quickly sent a roundkick to his stomach which made him recoiled back a few feet._

_"Now, you have done it! Don't say I didn't warn you!" he bitterly snapped._

_He was strong and fast, only because of his Alpha's status, yet she isn't easy to be defeated._

_Johnny delivered a punch, deflected by Wendy with the back of her forearm, giving her the chance to palm strike him to his neck._

_Johnny panted for air as she cut off his air supply. He recklessly set a right cross towards her, only for her to grab his forearm, hastily pulled it downward for her to strike a fist knuckle his right eye._

_He stumbled backward holding onto his eye. "YOU BITCH!"_

_He raced to her and jumped with a roundkick, she leaned her upper body leftward with her lower body remain grounded effortlessly sway from his kick._

_He decided to aim for her lower body and kneel down to strike her with a low spinning kick, but she calmly dodged the kicks by fluidly lifting one leg up at a time, when she saw an opening, she kicked him against his upper left patella making him groan in pain._

_He made the mistake to try to strike with his right leg which she caught with her right hand and held in place with left forearm as she kicked him hard in the inner right groin causing him to slam against the piano._

_He threw the flower vase on top of the piano towards her, using her arms to break the vase which momentarily blocked her vision._

_"I got you now!" yelled Johnny as he rushed to tackle her._

_She performed a spear hand move by bending her fingers lightly to align her fingertip, the tips of her three middle fingers thrust at his ribs, successfully stunned him, finished him off with a sharp punch to the chest._

_He crashed onto the string instruments._

_Sweats fell heavily down his face with his bruised, swollen eye, blurring a little of his vision. He felt the soreness of his throat, the excruciating agony from his two legs and his aching rib bones, probably fractured or cracked. He analyzed her fighting stance, quick arm movements and stable legs._

_He taunted, "How can a skinny assed omega land so many strikes on me?!? You're supposed to be weaker than me!? I AM THE STRONG ONE!"_

_Wendy calmly answered, "It's about timing. I don't strike carelessly. I use fast moving blows to strike your vital points."_

_He started to laugh madly, "a bunch of bullshit." If he can't win fair and square, then he has no choice but to play dirty._

_He stood on his two feet with the support of the wall behind him, heavily leaning against it. "Hey Wendy, think you can take down this cello?"_

_"Johnny, quit playing. Put the cello down. I can easily reflect it back at you."_

_"Oh really…" He mocked. "Okay, show me." He lifted the cello, faking to throw towards her, when he really aimed at Eunbi._

_Wendy caught on and tried to push the cello before it hit Eunbi. Distracted, Johnny used whatever strength he has left to knock her out with a bass guitar in his hands._

_Wendy grabbed onto the cello before it landed on Eunbi, heard a cry behind her. She turned to witness Irene's foot planted onto Johnny's chest._

_Irene stared down with her crimson eyes, coolly took off her glasses and asked with a venom tone, "what do you think you're doing to my girl?"_

_"Your dumbass omega should have mind her own business!" argued Johnny._

_Irene's crimson eyes grew redder, a deathly growl resonated across the room, making Eunbi cowered by reflex._

_"Wrong answer."_

_Wolf caws found its way to Johnny's neck, effortlessly hoist him up._

_Johnny coughed for air as his windpipe is being squeezed out of his lung._

_"STOP!"_

_Johnny's body plopped onto the floor as he gasped for air. He sneered at her, "whipped…just a puppy to an omega."_

_"AHH!" pain surged against his left cheek causing him to roll back when Irene kneed him in the face for his stupid remark._

_Irene marched forward to beat him more. Wendy held her back with arms around her waist._

_"Irene, please stop. No more violence, no more fighting!"_

_Johnny just wouldn't shut his mouth, "says the one who caused this" gesturing to himself, all bruised and banged up._

_Irene casually asked, "can I at least cut off his tongue? He's annoying."_

_Irene faced Wendy, doing a deep inspection to see if she's hurt anywhere, luckily finding no wounds. "You're lucky I love you a lot or else I would have snap his neck."_

_Wendy gave her a chaste kiss, "thank you. Now, let's get Eunbi out of here." Irene simply nodded._

_They both carried Eunbi out of the room. "Don't think this is over. I'm coming after you, Wendy." Johnny threatened._

_"You're so lucky that I respect my girl enough to not kill you! If only, she isn't holding me back!" Irene yelled as it took everything from Wendy to drag Irene away._

_An average, tall muscular man heard the commotion and sprinted over, only to see Wendy dragging her Alpha away with a fragile Eunbi standing nearby._

_He scanned the room, spotted Johnny struggling to get up. He jogged over to help him._

_"Bro…what the hell happened? Wendy's Alpha did this to you? You look FUCKED up." Jackson admitted._

_Johnny pushed him away, "whatever, I went easy on her because she is a female."_

_Jackson burst into laughter, "Bro, just freaking admit that you got beaten by an ALPHA, not because she is a girl. She's one of the strongest here."_

_"Shut the fuck up! Mind your goddamn business!" Johnny limply brisked away, not even correcting Jackson that it was actually a female omega who fought him. He has never felt so humiliated in his life. At least this way, people will only know that it was a fight between two Alphas. His ego and pride as an Alpha dishonored. He will definitely make Wendy pay._

_Jackson displeased of his attitude, simply shrugged it off. He took out his phone and rapidly shot a text about what he saw to his group chat which spread across the campus._

_\---_ **Present** \---

Joy's eyes are wide, stares without blinking, a jaw slowly drops open and a hand over her mouth.

Joy opens and closes her mouth, mimicking a fish, speechless at what she just heard, so Wendy decides to give her a moment to process everything as she grabs some popcorn to munch on.

When Joy comes down from her shock, her ears stings from the loud screech, shoulders to be dislocated from being crazily rock back and forth by this boisterous, dramatic woman. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BEAT JOHNNY! THIS WHOLE TIME THE SCHOOL THOUGHT IT WAS JOOHYUN UNNIE!"

"Joy, it's not a big deal." she sheepishly said while scratching the back of her neck.

Joy heavily elaborated, "NOT A BIG DEAL! YOU HATE VIOLENCE SO MUCH THAT YOU WON'T EVEN HURT A FLY!!!"

Prying the arms away, "Joy, please calm down. I do hate violence…very much." spoke with a hint of sadness. The dejected expression broke her heart. She recently found out about Wendy's abusive stepfather. Seulgi briefly mentioned but didn't go into details as it wasn't her story to tell.

Joy ruffles her hair, hoping to get rid of unpleasant memories. "clearly I still have a lot to learn about you, adding badass to the list of reasons why we're best friends" ending it with a wink.

"You're not my be-"

Joy sternly glares at her, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I could have sworn she fought him. She hovered over his lifeless body in front of the Kinesiology department. There were five other guys scattered on the floor too."

Joy emphasizes her point once again, "hot and cold, I'm telling you. She promised to spare his life, the second you're not looking, she annihilated the man."

Wendy sighs and murmurs lowly, "that's because Irene promised, Joohyun didn't."

"What was that unnie? You were mumbling."

She grunts and buries her face onto the pillow, thinking that this is such a long night.

_Flashback_

\--- **Outside of the Dance Studio ---**

_Nodded her head to the beat of the music as she waited outside for Joohyun. She stood up once she heard the music stopped and students flooded out the room._

_"Seungwan-ah!" Seulgi hugged her._

_"Eww…Seulgi, go away, you're all sweaty!" trying to escape from her which resulted in Seulgi tighten her hold._

_"I know you love me." giggled Seulgi as she let go of her._

_Wendy joked, "Nope, not one bit." she squeaked when Seulgi poked her on the side, knowing how ticklish she is._

_"Say that you love me"_

_"Never!"_

_Seulgi raised her hands, sported with a mischievous smile, wriggled her fingers, ready to tickle her endlessly._

_"Okay, I love you!"_

_Seulgi teased Joohyun, "ohhh, you got competition Joohyun unnie. Wendy just proclaimed her love for me."_

_Wendy sauntered to Joohyun who was quietly watching the two Omegas being silly. "Unnie, Seulgi forced me to say it." pouted Wendy._

_Joohyun stared fondly at Wendy, softly patted her head, "I know."_

_"Yah! You two are no fun. I'm going to go find Joy." They both giggled at how cute the bear is as she walked away to find her Alpha._

_Wendy dived in to give a kiss, however Joohyun leaned back. Wendy confusingly gazed at her._

_"I'm sweaty." Joohyun timidly confessed._

_Wendy gave her a sly smile, ""I know…" shamelessly eyeing the sweat dripping down from her jaw down to her neck, "…so sexy."_

_Joohyun felt so bashful over her mate openly checking her out. She turned to leave. Wendy pulled her back and kissed her deeply. Joohyun gasped out of surprise, giving Wendy the chance to slide her tongue inside her mouth. Joohyun moaned at the feeling of her tongue, fought for dominance. She felt hands lingering under her shirt, feeling her toned abs._

_Joohyun reluctantly detached from those luscious lips and loving arms when she felt the familiar tightness down there. "Wan-ah, too much…not here"_

_Her Alpha's usual hazel eyes turned purple. Then, she felt something against her lower belly and smirked, "someone's excited." emphasized her point by thrusting her hips towards the visible bulge._

_Joohyun whined at the contact, "Wan-ah…"_

_"Sorry I got a little carried away." Wendy said with a giggle. "Let's go now before I make you take me here." added Wendy._

_"Wan-ah, you can't say those things so easily!"_

_Wendy simply laughed as she pulled Joohyun along with her._

_\---_ **Outside of Kinesiology Building** \---

_Joohyun searched her bag for water, but couldn't find her insulated water bottle that Wendy bought her as a birthday gift. She even got it customized to have a cute squirrel in the middle._

_"Shoot! I must have left my water bottle in the studio. Wait for me here. I will be quick!" Joohyun dashed without hearing a response._

_Wendy smiled thinking how adorable Joohyun look with her pouty face when she found out the water bottle isn't within her possession._

_Multiple footsteps creeping up behind her as a deep voice asked, "Wendy Son."_

_She turned around, surprised to see five men with steel baton. Before Wendy can create distance, the men from the right peppered spray her eyes._

_Wendy screeched from the burning sensation, temporarily impaired her vision. She yelped in pain as a baton plunged onto her back and fell to the ground._

_Despite the aching from her eyes and back, she tried to remain as calm as possible, hoping to stall time by talking to them until Joohyun returns._

_"Who are you? What do you want from me?" questioned Wendy._

_The leader of the group responded, "Who we are isn't important. The important thing is you get whip so badly, almost unrecognizable for us to get paid." The rest of his men stretched a bit, ready to enjoy the torture._

_Johnny sat at a nearby bench with an arrogant look on his face, watching Wendy defenseless._

_All five men warmed up, gathered around her and held their baton up, prepared to strike down._

_She relied on her other senses to speculate what's going on, knew she's surrounded. She tensed her body to brace the impending impact._

_The leader kneeled down and whispered, "Johnny says hi." The statement was the signal to trigger the rest of the men to start the beating._

_Wendy caught numerous of groans and cries echoing around her._

_"What the hell, boss?! We didn't sign up for this!" one of the underling shouted._

_He witnessed his accomplice gnashed by sharp canines, held midair like a rag doll, and finally disposed to the ground._

_"Oh god…he's bleeding everywhere…"_

_Feared for his life and fled, but didn't get far when he dropped to the ground. Pointed claws cut through his skin, crimson spreading garishly._

_The other two men landed on their behind, crawled backwards to separate themselves from this beastly werewolf._

_Both pleaded for their life, "no…no…please…" It was futile when their body lifted and slammed hard on the concrete floor._

_Murderous purple eyes pierced onto the leader. The leader appalled and paled by how his men got conquered so ruthlessly._

_His eyes followed the werewolf elevated on her two hind legs, showcased how massive she can be._

_He bolted, only to be stopped by a pair of bloody red lethal eyes. Irene grabbed him by the collar, planned to somersault him, but interrupted by Joohyun._

**_"Irene, leave him to me. Go attend to Wendy. She's hurt."_ ** _telepathically instructed Joohyun._

_"Tsk" sounded her disappointment, threw him back to Joohyun, and sprinted over to Wendy._

_A shadow overcast his body while he curled up like a baby. He trembled hard, yet felt no further movement. He decided to take a peek only to never forget the one who broke his two arms and legs._

_"Baby, it's me." Irene softly called out to Wendy._

_Wendy aimlessly reached out to her, "Irene, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Where's Joohyun?" Irene hoisted Wendy's right arm over her shoulder while she picked her up with an arm around her waist, only for Wendy to wince in pain._

_"Ahh…my back…"_

_Irene growled lowly, angry at herself for not arriving sooner to protect her mate._

_Wendy released some of her pheromones to soothe her mate. Irene relaxed a bit and sighed, "Wen, we are going to have a long chat about you being more selfish and care for yourself first. You're the injured one right now. Joohyun and I are both okay, so stop worrying."_

_Irene carried Wendy in a piggyback form to prevent any discomfort to her back._

_Joohyun morphed back to her human form. She caressed Wendy's cheeks and leaned their foreheads together as she felt so apologetic._

_"I'm so sorry, Seungwan-ah. I shouldn't have left you alone. I failed to protect you." she sorrowfully confessed._

_Irene agreed, "me too, Wen. If only I arrived sooner, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

_Wendy was upset receiving remorse from her Alphas. "Both of you stop blaming yourself! It's not even your fault! If anyone is sorry, it's going to be me. I keep troubling the both of you."_

_"No, babe! Don’t you dare think that way!" Both Joohyun and Irene said simultaneously._

_"Why are you coping what I say?" Both synched again._

_A lovely sound of laughter resonated to their ears as they both passionately watched their ray of sunshine expressed happiness to their silliness._

_"Baby, kiss me! I can't see!" Both Alphas frowned at the mentioned injury, obeyed their baby omega._

_Joohyun kissed her passionately first. Then guided her to give a short peck to Irene's lips._

_"Now, let's go home so I can drown in some cuddles with you both." ordered Wendy._

_"Aye aye mate!" resounded Irene._

_"Take her home first, I will catch up soon." Joohyun stated._

_Irene knew what her twin is thinking, so she told her, "He's over there by the bench. I threw him a surprise party. He didn't enjoy it. Maybe, you can clean up the mess for me."_

_Joohyun smirked, "Gladly."_

_"Joohyun!" warned Wendy, not liking where this is going._

_The twins shared a look. Wendy gasped and held onto Irene tight when she dashed away from the scene._

_\----_

_Joy was jogging around the campus before meeting up with Seulgi. She saw a few men laid on the ground. She squinted her eyes when she noticed someone familiar, picked up a baton and headed over a man by the bench. Joy jogged a little closer to scrutinize the scene._

_Joy puzzled, "Is that Joohyun? Johnny? Dear god, it looked like a blood bath." Joy halted her movement and decided to watch carefully._

_\----_

_Joohyun picked up a baton along the way to the unconscious person. She swung hard against his face with the baton. He gained back his consciousness._

_Johnny still dazed from the surprise blow Irene gave him. He definitely wasn't expecting her company. His eyes landed on deathly purple ones and shuddered._

_"I'm -"_

_"Aghhh!" Joohyun cut him off as she batted the baton against his throat. She snarled at him, "did I say you can speak?"_

_She taunted, "Not.so.mighty.now.are.you.?" Each word spoken equivalent to a harsh whack from the baton._

_"I…i…sssrryy…" cannot articulate a proper sentence after the damage to his throat._

_Joohyun mocked, "you're sorry…don't make me laugh…were you sorry when you hurt my mate the first time in the music room? Were you sorry when you sat here watching those men beat her with the baton?"_

_Joohyun jabbed the baton hard on his private area, making him howled tenfold._

_"Y-oouu-- f--f..king ..bitch!"_

_She aimed for the same area again. He screamed in pain._

_Johnny's previous wounds haven't healed yet and now new ones occurred. All of the pain and adrenaline made him exploded foolishly._

_"YOU BITCH! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! BETTER YET I WILL FUCK WENDY REALLY GOOD IN FRONT OF YOU TWO THEN KILL HER! NOTHING IS MORE PAINFUL THAN WATCHING YOUR MATE DIE!!!"_

_Johnny has truly lost it as he swung his arms carelessly around him, hoping to miraculously hit Joohyun. In reality, he looked like a lunatic._

_Something snapped in Joohyun. She delivered multiple rapid lashes at random parts of his body until she felt that his body went limb._

_She turned into her wolf form, clutched his head and…_

_"NOOO!" yelled Joy._

_Joy looked away immediately when she realized it was too late. The only sound was a loud thud._

_\---_ **Present** \---

**Two Bae and One Son (Group Chat)**

Goddess of Peace: Babe, Joohyun and I are almost home with Seulgi. See you soon <3

Wannie the Olaf: (╥_╥) thank god! Please save me from Joy!

Lovely Baechu: ୧(⇀‸↼‶)૭ what did she do???

Wannie the Olaf: She spent hours trying to convince me that my girlfriend is "hot and cold" with extreme mood swings, not knowing that you both are twins.

Goddess of Peace: (ノ-_-)ノ・・・~~┻━┻

Lovely Baechu: (ノ-_-)ノ・・・~~┻━┻

Joy snatches Wendy's phone away. "Hey! Give it back!" Wendy struggles to retrieve her phone, cursing her short arms compared to Joy's long ones.

"No! You weren't listening, clearly distracted!"

Wendy huffed as she crossed her arms. "Joy, you have been at this for hours. Let's just call it a day."

"I haven't share everything yet!" Joy stressed.

"Fine! Lighting round! GO!" demanded Wendy.

Joy blurted out, "THE PICNIC!"

_Flashback_

\--- **The Picnic** \---

_Clear blue sky with the sun blazing down, Joy stretched her arms and breathed in the fresh air after coming out of a 2 hours and an half long lecture._

_"Joy!" She turned towards the voice and smiled happily, "Seulbear!!!"_

_They hugged and briefly kissed. Joy tensed seeing Joohyun standing behind them._

_Seulgi frowned at how tense her Alpha suddenly became. "Are you alright? Why are you so tense?" she concerningly asked._

_Joy gulped and kindly greeted the intimidating raven haired Alpha, "Hello, Joohyun unnie. Nice to see you in this fine day."_

_Joohyun casually returned a short reply, "Hi, Joy."_

_"Oh! Joy, we're having a picnic at the grass field near the Tower Hall building." Seulgi suggested, hoping to break the awkward atmosphere._

_Joy hesitated, "umm…that sounds good, but I think I have something to do. I can't seem to remember at the moment." all the while avoiding eye contact with the other Alpha._

_Joohyun encouraged, "Wendy's already there. We will join later after finalizing our dance routine. You should stop by. She will be excited to see you again."_

_Joy brightened up hearing that Wendy likes to hangout with her, "Really? Wendy unnie is so cute! I can share anything with her. I can see why you're good friends with her Seulbear."_

_"Just don't cling onto her or sit too close to her." Joohyun firmly advised with a glare._

_"Unnie, lighten up. Joy wouldn't try any funny business with Seungwan." Seulgi defended while smiling gently at her mate._

_Joy nodded her head agreeing with Seulgi, "I'll keep my distance!"_

_Joohyun gave a curt nod. "Good."_

_"Okay, see you later. We should go now." Seulgi left a short kiss before leaving with Joohyun unnie._

_Joy exhaled, didn't realize when she held her breathe, shaking off the eerie feeling. "That woman will be the death of me. Why does she have to be so scary?"_

_\---_

_A baby blue extra large picnic blanket spread across the grass field. A small guitar, fresh fruits and beverages placed nearly on the surface._

_Wendy basked in the sunshine and embraced the cool breeze from the gentle wind. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt shade overcast her._

_"Hey Joy!" she sat up with her arms opened. Joy sunk into those arms to relay a hug._

_"Seulgi told me there's a picnic so I swung by. Joohyun unnie said you look forward to seeing me. Can't get enough of me?"_

_"She's not wrong." Wendy smiled and hugged her tightly._

_"Wen, I'm here!" Irene stride across the grass._

_Joy immediately pushed Wendy away and made sure there is a noticeable gap between the two._

_Wendy baffled at her action, wanting an explanation, but got distracted when she felt a pair of arms around her waist from the back._

_Irene pulled her to lean against her front. She kissed her cheeks and bopped her nose, "I missed you, baby!"_

_Wendy's heart fluttered at her clinginess and affection._

_Irene glanced to the left to see a nervous Joy, nonetheless greeted her. "What's up, Joy? Good to see you!"_

_Not getting a response, she looked at Wendy for answer. "What happened?" but only met with a shrug from Wendy. "The moment you came, she jumped."_

_"Earth to Joy!" Wendy successfully got her attention._

_Joy frantically blurted out, "All I did was give her a hug! I swear I didn't do anything else! See, I kept my distance!"_

_Irene weirdly stared at her, not understanding anything she said. "Umm…you can come closer. I don't bite."_

_Joy spluttered, "but…but…you..you said…to not sit too close…"_

_Irene and Wendy shared a look and laughed. "Joy, I think you're confusing me with my sis-"_

_Joy's phone rang at this moment, "I'm sorry. I have to take this." Joy informed, "That was Yeri. I have to go. I forgot about a group project we had to do. I'll see you both later." Joy got up to leave not before saying goodbye._

_Irene and Wendy waved her goodbye. She placed her chin on Wendy's shoulder and whispered, "Joohyun really scarred her." Wendy nodded in agreement._

_\---_ **Present ---**

"The time when she…"

The sound of the door entry is heaven for Wendy. "Finally!" as she escapes from Joy.

"Yah, come back here! We are not done!" shouted Joy as she chases after the girl.

Wendy continues to dash away, "No!"

When she sees her two saviors, she hurriedly clings onto them. The two girls drops their belongings to return the hug from their omega.

The moment she sees Seulgi, she lets go of both of her Alphas. "You!" pointing her finger at Seulgi.

Seulgi puts her hands up, "What did I do?"

"Take your girlfriend away from me! She's driving me crazy!"

"No, I didn't! As your best friend, I have the rights to tell you the truth." Joy lastly reaches the doorway, only to stiffen up.

Seulgi pouted, "I thought I'm your best friend."

Wendy assured, "You are my best friend." Seulgi gives her an eyesmile after hearing so.

"Seungwan, what happened to Joy?"

"What do you mean?" She glimpsed back.

Joy froze like a deer into the highlights when she saw not one Joohyun unnie, but TWO.

Seulgi wanders over to her mate. Her Alpha fastens into her hands onto Seulgi and shivered, "w-why are there t-two Joohyun unnie?"

Seulgi scratches her head before answering, "because they're twins."

Joy faints as her brain short circuit from the fact. Seulgi immediately catches her. "Joy! Sooyoungie!" tapping her cheeks to wake her up.

The twins and Wendy shake their head. Wendy grabs the groceries bag, wanting to bring them into the kitchen so she can cook dinner for them. The twins halt her action.

"No, Wen. We will carry them for you." Irene sweetly declared.

Joohyun warmly added. "Don't trouble yourself. You had a long day."

Wendy become teary-eyed. She is so touched to receive such care and thoughtfulness from not just one, but two people who loves her dearly. The twins immediately alarmed seeing the tearful expression.

"Wen, what's wrong"

"Wan-ah, did we say something wrong?"

Wendy believes action speaks louder than words at this emotional moment. She gently tugs Irene's neck to connect their lips together, kissing passionately to convey how grateful she is of them before repeating the same with Joohyun's lips. The twins had rosy cheeks, clearly affected by the kiss.

Wendy elated, "I'm blessed to be mated to the both of you. I'm the luckiest omega in the world." The two Alphas simultaneously kiss Wendy's cheeks, "we're the lucky ones."

Seulgi clears her throat, scratching her neck, "I hate to break the lovely moment, but can I get a glass of water? I want to splash it on Joy to wake her up."

"Can I watch?" both twins asked at the same time. Wendy shake her head at how silly her Alphas are while she enters the kitchen to fulfill Seulgi's request.

\----

Irene had her phone to record Joy's reaction as Joohyun stand beside her trying not to laugh. Joy woke up at Seulgi's first attempt of splashing water to her face. Unfortunately, as soon as Joy's eyes landed on the twins, she faints again which resulted in the twins erupting into laughter.

"This video is gold. I'm going to send this to Yeri. She's going to get a kick out of this. ( **Caption:** when she found out we're twins) and sent."

**From Kiddo** : Let the teasing begin! （＾ｖ＾）

Irene shows Yeri's text to Joohyun. Joohyun giggles, "poor Joy, she's going to have to endure Yeri's teasing for the rest of the year."

\----

Seulgi waits for a few minutes before waking her mate up again. She is successful this time when it is only the two of them in living room since the twins went back to kitchen to help Wendy set up the table.

Joy massages her forehead, "Seulbear, I had a nightmare. I saw two Joohyun unnie." Seulgi caresses her cheeks and directs her to make eye contact.

"Joy, please listen carefully. Don’t faint."

"Why would I fa-…" Seulgi silences her with a finger. "It was not a nightmare. Joohyun and Irene unnie are twins. I don't understand how you are oblivious of this. It's very obvious to tell them apart."

Joy lies down on the sofa bed, covers the blanket over herself. She mumbles, "this is just a dream. I need to wake up that's all. Everything is okay. This is just a dream."

Seulgi rolls her eyes and pulls down the blanket. She straddles her waist, "Yah! This is not a dream. Seungwan has two mates! Joohyun and Irene unnie!

Joy yanks Seulgi to lay on top of her, "I can't believe she's a twin. This entire time I thought there's only Joohyun unnie. How could I have not noticed Wendy unnie have two Alphas. Shouldn't their scent be distinctive even if they are twins?"

"Joy, their scents are different. It's because you have been so dense about her being one person, you didn't pay attention to the details. Besides you were always preoccupied every time you see Joohyun unnie, always scared that she will kill you."

"Honey, that's because she really did want to kill me since the first time I met her!"

"You swept a mated omega away from her Alpha. Joohyun unnie's action were justifiable."

"Still, why does she have to be so threatening?" Joy pouted, resulting in Seulgi kissing her lips as she was too cute to resist.

"Sooyoungie, think about it this way. If another Alpha who you do not know did the same to me, would you have reacted the way Joohyun unnie did?

Joy was about to speak up, ultimately shut her mouth because Seulgi has a point. Her bear is mostly always right. Seulgi smiles after seeing Joy nodding to her perspective.

"Alright, lovebirds, dinner's ready." Wendy called.

"Food! Let's eat!" Seulgi excited to eat Seungwan's cooking.

\----

Joohyun and Irene sits on one side of the table with Wendy being between them while Seulgi and Joy sits across from them.

"Seungwan, I always love your cooking!" Seulgi beamed as she keeps on stuffing her mouth with food.

"Seul, slow down or else you will choke. The food isn't going anywhere." Seulgi simply nodded, continues her eating.

On the other hand, Joy is quietly eating. She occasionally sneaks glances at the twins to confirm if her eyes are playing tricks on her, but to no luck, it's real. There are genuinely two of them.

_"_ If you have something to say, just say it. You're thinking very loudly." Joohyun blatantly said.

Joy chokes on her food, hastily down her water to clear her throat. Seulgi pats her back hoping to provide some relieve.

Irene chuckles at her nervous breakdown only to be elbow by Wendy. Irene purses her lips and look apologetic to Wendy while mouthing the word sorry.

"Let's chat after dinner." Wendy advised and everyone agreed in unison.

\----

Joy and Seulgi both sat on the floor. The other three occupants lay on the sofa bed. Joy takes several sips of her beer, needing the liquid to get her through the rest of the night. Seulgi gently holds her wrist to stop her from drinking too fast. Joy settles to holding the drink in her hands while anxiously scratching the beer label.

Wendy takes initiative, seeing that Joy will not be speaking anytime soon.

"Joy, I have been wanting to tell you that they are twins but you kept cutting me off."

Seulgi apologetically looks at them, "Sorry, Joy tends to ramble when she is overly excited about something. It's cute to be honest." Joy appreciating the sentiment from Seulgi, gives her a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Only to you, Seul" Wendy mutter which made the twins softly laugh.

"What was that, Seungwan? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing!"

Wendy starts explaining to Joy the difference between Joohyun and Irene. "Joohyun wears her hair down. She mainly wears athletic apparel for convenience since she has dance practice almost everyday. Irene has round framed glasses and mostly ties her hair up so they don't fall and hinder her reading. She dresses mostly in a sweater or short sleeves paired with jeans."

Joy notices the slight difference now that characteristic are mentioned. Joy raises her hand like a student asking a question in a classroom.

Wendy looks at her with amusement and signals her to ask her question.

"How come I don't often see Irene unnie on campus? Also, the person I bumped into at the café and the picnic was actually Irene unnie?"

Irene jumps in, "I'm an English major concentration in creative writing. All of my classes are in the Linguistic building which is across campus from the Arts & Design where you are mainly in. Your building is next to Kinesiology that's why you see my sister more often. As for your second question, yes it was me at the café and the picnic."

Dots are connecting in Joy's mind. She is seeing things more clearly. "Holy shit…Wendy, why didn't you just tell me they are twins from the start? I wouldn't have went on a rampage about her being moody today."

Joy screams as she hides behind Seulgi while the twins hold her back from murdering the Alpha. Irene is putting more effort in holding Wendy back as Joohyun pretends to hold Wendy back because she thinks it would be funny to see her mate beating up Joy.

"As your best friend, you cannot kill my mate!"

"That's not fair! Your mate criticize my mates!"

"She just looking out for a friend."

Both omegas had a staring contest, both won't relent until Seulgi attacks her weakness. "I will buy you The 1975 LP Record." Seulgi smirked knowing she has won this one. Wendy sighed, "Fine."

\---

"That explains why you're such a strong omega. You bonded with two mate connection. How was the mating process? It’s typically difficult with only one mate, however you managed two." Joy curiously asked.

The twins were a little uncomfortable and had a hint of sadness in their eyes. Wendy kissed both of their intertwined hands and reminded the twins, "I'm okay. I'm here." They both returned the kiss as acknowledgment.

"Sorry, Joy. Another story for another day."

"I understand. Don't feel pressure. I was just curious. You don't have to tell me."

\---

"Basically, Joohyun unnie is the violent one and Irene unnie is the kind one." Joy concluded. She quickly drinks her beer avoids eye contact with Joohyun. She saw the raised eyebrows as if challenging her to continue.

"They both express themselves differently, Joy. Joohyun is through action which is notable in her dancing. Irene is through words which is evident in her writing. In respect to certain situations, they use different approaches, but equally protective of me in their own way." Wendy clarified.

Joohyun and Irene concurred with Wendy. Everything they do is for her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. From what I have noticed, Joohyun unnie is intimidating. Irene unnie is a bit friendlier."

Joohyun objected, "She's not any better than me. I admit I express with my fist whereas her words are so sharp like a knife through butter. For instance, ask her about Mark."

"That was you?" Joy points to Irene unnie, only to see her scowl at his name. Joy reasoned it has to do with Wendy since she has been squirming in her seat, only stopping when Irene unnie pulls her in to lay on her shoulders, rubbing her arms to provide some comfort. Whilst Joohyun unnie places her hand on her mate's thighs softly drawing patterns.

"Why must you bring him up? He's unworthy."

_Flashback_

\--- **Creative Writing** \---

_"Today is Friday. You know the drill. I need three volunteers." Professor Kim announced. Professor Kim gives every student an assignment every week. Every Friday, a minimum of three students had to share their writing with the class. If no one volunteered, then he will randomly choose a student. This week assignment was to write a freestyle poem._

_Irene overheard a conversation between two male students. One of them tried to push his friend to share his poem except his friend was extremely against the idea, almost crumbled up his writing in the midst of preventing the former from taking it. Irene recognized the former was Jackson and the latter is a foreign student who transferred here a year ago named Mark. She knew that Jackson took this class to learn creative writing techniques for his rap music, while Mark tagged along with him._

_Irene initially had a good impression of Mark. Of course, it went downhill the moment he got too close to her mate. He was new and only spoke limited Korean. Her mate, Wendy, was kind enough to guide him along the way with her English. He eventually developed romantic feeling for the omega._

_Although Jackson had mentioned to Mark that Wendy is claimed by two Alphas in which the news came shocking to him. It did not stopped his attraction for her. He's a pretty timid and chill person, hasn't acted out in a way where Irene should ban him from seeing Wendy. But, never judge a book by its cover, look at what happened with Johnny._

_"Mark volunteers!" Jackson shouted._

_Professor Kim looked at the aghast boy, knowing fully well Jackson forced him, yet went along with it since no one else volunteer. "Very well, Mark, the stage is yours. Jackson, I expect you to be next." The students laughed as Jackson was dismayed to learn that his plan backfired a bit._

_A chair slowly screech backward as the shaky boy stood up, trembled fingers barely holding the paper. "I…I…I wrote a...a…poem called Olaf" Mark stammered as all of the attention is on him._

_"Louder, Mark. Present your piece with confident as if it is your best work." Professor Kim advised._

_The females were swooned over how nervous he is and how cute the name of his poem. On the contrary, the male snickered at the cheesy name as they were jealous of him getting some many girls' attention which made Irene rolled her eyes over their childish behavior._

_"Silence!" the whole class quieted down after Professor Kim proclaimed. As Mark read his poem aloud, Irene couldn't help but noticed the similarities of his Olaf and her mate._

_Olaf_

_You came from the North where you embraced the cold, bravely traveled to discover the world which I found bold._

_(Wendy came from Canada to Korea to get out of her comfort zone)_

_While I struggled to find my bearing in this foreign land, you naturally reached out to lend me a hand._

_(He moved from the States to study aboard, Wendy naturally helped him get familiarize with the culture)_

_You're so vibrant and radiant during summertime, bask in your sunshine, you're worth the climb._

_(Wendy loves the refreshing vibe of summer. Mark wants to enjoy the pleasant warmth with her despite knowing she's taken by two Alphas)_

_If only our time were to align, perhaps you would have already been mine._

_(If they have met sooner, then she could have been his mate)_

_Irene fisted her knuckles to the thought of someone else wanting to claim her as their mate. The female students who were smitten by him immediately applaud along with Jackson while Irene and the other male students were not so impressed. Irene glared at the two male students next to her. Mark felt draggers to his left and knew that it was Irene. He locked himself in place to not give into acknowledgment. Jackson whispered, "dude…you might want to tone down your obvious affection for Wendy. Her mate is literally five feet apart from us." Mark just shrugged at the warning._

_"Good job, Mark. I hope you get your Olaf." Right after Professor Kim said that, Mark heard a low growl next to him as if daring him to cross the line. Mark gave a polite nod to the Professor all the while not giving any mind to Irene._

_"Jackson, you're up."_

**_\----_ **

_It wasn't before long people caught on that Mark's Olaf is Wendy since he followed her around like a lost puppy. Everyone around his social circle told him to give up and do not mess with the Bae twins. Mark was persistent when it came to his love for Wendy. He tried to the civil method of asking her out on a date, showering her with presents along with love letters and even boldly confessed his love to her._

_Wendy came over to the Linguistic building to grab lunch with Irene. Mark came out of class and happily walked over to her._

_"Hey Wendy, what brings you over here?"_

_"Hey Mark, I'm here to grab lunch with Irene."_

_"Oh…well do you want to hangout sometimes?"_

_"Mark, I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Why? Are they stopping you from seeing me? Are they being ridiculously controlling over you? You can tell me!"_

_"No! It's not like that. Mark, I'll be frank. I can hangout with you as a friend, but clearly this is not your intention."_

_"Wendy, please give me a chance. I love you!"_

_That's the first thing Irene heard when she came out of class. Irene brushed pass him and kissed Wendy in front the stubborn boy._

_"Sorry, I stayed behind to discuss the upcoming project with Professor Kim. Did you wait long?"_

_Wendy shook her head, "I just got here. Let's go."_

_Mark grabbed Wendy's arms, "Wendy please think about it." It was a wrong move as Irene harshly slapped his hand away and growled territorially, "Do NOT touch her. She belongs to Joohyun and I. I have been polite with you. Don't escalate this any further and respect her."_

_"Irene, just ignore him. Let's go." Wendy does not want another scenario as Johnny. Joohyun luckily only got a warning from the university for fighting on campus. They couldn't expel her because she acted on self defense for protecting her mate._

_"Stay out of this! She can speak for herself!"_

_"Enough! Mark, I only see you as a friend. Do not disrespect my Alpha!" Wendy argued._

_The two girls started to walk away, not wanting to drag this on. Mark won't back down. "I know you're upset over the sexual fantasy I wrote about Wendy which Jackson accidentally sent to you when he was your assignment partner." Irene halted her step, completely aware of what Mark is speaking of. Jackson and Irene were partners for their last assignment. He was supposed to share his work for her to proofread but somehow sent a private writing of Mark's work instead. Irene was vivid after reading what Mark thought of Wendy in a sexual way._

_"You're jealous of how I must have been able to satisfy her in bed with my massive shaft!" Mark was so riled up. The last straw broke for him when Wendy rejected him so easily. He wanted to go all out since he had nothing to lose at this point. "Oh, did you even get to that part or did you break your laptop the second I wrote she sucked me well." Mark mocked._

_Wendy disgusted over his vulgar words, questioning why she kept attracting these type of men. She clutched onto Irene in case a blood bath outbreak. Irene turned her head to pierce him with her crimson eyes, "I truly believe that words can hurt as much as sticks and stones." She intertwined their hands and left her words to his interpretation._

_\---_

_The next day, weird stares thrown at Mar. He noticed the females gave him pity looks and turned the other way when he made eye contact. He listened to the males chattering about him in an absurd way. One of the male students shouted, "Hey! Try male ultracore! It might help." Laughter resonated from his group of friends. Another male student consulted, "turning off the light does help sometimes." patted his shoulders before leaving._

_As he continued walking down the hallway, the gossip worsen. Jackson crashed into him. "Bro! What the fuck did I tell you? Don't fucking mess with the Baes!" Mark utterly confused so Jackson bought up various of flyers in his hand and shove them towards his chest. "Look at these yourself! You better lay low and stay FAR away from Wendy!"_

_Mark scanned the flyers and was mortified. The flyers contained details of a private group chat. It was a group chat of girls who had sex with him before. All of them complained about how sad they were when one hand was suffice to grab his shaft. A girl secretly took a picture of his penis while he fell asleep. His small shaft was displayed in clear quality with his face being visible._

_Jackson told him there's more in the back. It was a poem supposedly written by him because his hand writing was signed at the bottom. Jackson and Mark know the signature is forged to look like his handwriting. The poem described Mark being truthful about his small dick and asking for advice on how to gain growth. Jackson pitied the boy. He knew for the fact that Mark slept around to satisfy his rut from time to time. He hinted to him before don't sleep around with multiple girls because girls talk. The repercussion were widespread now. Although Jackson does not have concrete evidence but it's apparent to know who was behind this._

_Mark ripped all of the flyers. Blood boiled with anger. He marched to find the perpetrator. Once he spotted Irene, he sprinted and threw a fast punch. Irene pushed Wendy away from danger. She used his speed to her advantage, performed a single hand shoulder throw as he landed hard on his back._

_He swiftly got to his feet, but held back by Jackson. "Bro! You're attracting unwanted attention!" He was right as a crowd formed around them observing the fight. Mark squirmed as he tried to get out of Jackson's grasp. He raged, "you played low!"_

_Irene retaliated, "You think you're so noble! Can you confidently say that there is no private chatroom about you sexualizing Wendy? How about provocative photos of her taken under her skirt which you sent to a group of guys?"_

_Mark quavered, "H-how could y-you have known?" his accidental slip up revealed his crime. The crowd reacted in disgust over what they heard. Jackson sickened by him threw him to the lockers, "are you fucking serious?!"_

_Wendy wanted to throw up from this new information. She took small steps and stopped in front of Mark. Irene closely behind her in case he tried something funny. Mark met Wendy's harden eyes with his shameful ones. "Is it true what Irene said? You took inappropriate photos of me and sent it to a group chat?" The way he wouldn't meet her eyes spoke volume. The crowd flinched at the deafening slap. A solid red handprint merged from his cheek._

_Wendy has never felt so violated in her life. She vanished through the crowd in a flash. Irene jabbed brutally down his private area before scrambling to give chase to her baby omega. Mark stumbled down in excruciating pain, tugging onto Jackson's hand, asking to support him up. Jackson twisted and broke his wrist. "Ahh! What the fuck, Jackson!"_

_Jackson leveled with him, "Wendy is a dear friend of mine. She has been nothing but sweet to everyone. You fucking deserve this, you nasty bastard! Honestly, you're lucky it's Irene noona. If it was Joohyun noona, you will be in the same state as Johnny." The crowd dispersed after Jackson left. Mark moaned in pain while helplessly curled up on the floor was how Professor Kim found the poor boy._

_\---_ **Present** \---

Joy bangs her beer onto the table and shouts, "Tell me either one of you gave him a good ass whopping!" She frowns when she saw Irene shake her head.

Irene explained, "He got expelled from the university and sent back to the States to serve jail time for distributing inappropriate photos."

"Then, what about the group chat and the photos? Did it get leaked? I swear to god. I will kill someone if it did!" Joy fires back. Seulgi is grateful to see her Alpha being protective of her best friend and glad that they are getting along. She pumps out her pheromones and her pineapple scent made Joy relax a bit.

"No. we burned every copy of the photos and tracked down everyone in the group chat. They got expelled along with Mark. Irene and I also gave them a goodbye gift." Joohyun added. Joy did not need any details to know what kind of goodbye gift. Joohyun remembered finding a tearful Wendy along with Irene running after her. They both held onto her as she cried. When Irene informed Joohyun what happened, Joohyun saw blood. She made sure to deliver the same treatment to those boys the way she did with Johnny.

Wendy buries herself into Irene's neck as she wants to erase the remnants of the incident. That night she recalled Joohyun and Irene showering her with immense love during their sexual activity. Joohyun leans over to leave a kiss on the back of head, wishing it can take all the misery. Wendy gives Joohyun's hand a light squeeze as gratitude.

The atmosphere drastically shifts from playful to emotional. Seeing her best friend so disheartened, Seulgi nudges Joy to call it a night. Getting the signal, Joy lightly walks over to Wendy. "Hey buddy, I'm sorry for driving you insane today. How about I make it up to you by treating you to your favorite milk tea from Gongcha for a week?"

Wendy ponders on Joy's offer before cutely asking, "can I get pearls too? Gongcha is all about the pearls" Everyone laughs at the cute request from Wendy. Joy cannot resist from gently pinching her cheek. "Yes, dear. You can customize your drink any way you want." Wendy smiles brightly at her and gives her a big hug. Wendy yelps in a small cry when Joy lifts her in her arms and briskly walks to the doorway. "Let's go, Seulgi! We're kidnapping this omega with us!"

Irene bounces off the sofa bed whereas Joohyun jumps over the backrest to get their baby omega back. Seulgi gazes amusedly at them as she leisurely follows after them.

"Joy! Put me down!"

"Wendy, I'm actually curious about one more thing."

"No, Joy! I had enough for one day!"

"Oh come on! Lighting round question!"

"Fine!"

Joy lowers her down and whispers the question to her ears. By the time, Irene and Joohyun arrive, they see a tomato faced Wendy having her fist raised and Joy speedily running out of the door. The twins ponders what happened in such a short timespan.

Seulgi waves goodbye to the twins. She hugs her best friend goodbye, making a mental note to ask Joy what caused Wendy to be so red. Seulgi pops the question once they enter the elevator. Seulgi face palm herself after hearing what Joy asked.

"so, double penetration?"

\--- **Bedroom** \---

The three of them washed up and changed into their pajamas. Wendy moans as she is enjoying the massage treatment from her two Alphas. Irene is leaning against the headboard while relieving the tension on Wendy's shoulders. Joohyun is between Wendy's legs, massaging her calf muscles and hamstrings.

"Wan-ah, what did Joy asked you?" Joohyun wondered.

Wendy's whole face turns red as she fidgets with her fingers, "n-nothing i-important." Wendy can barely speak since her current position is not keeping her mind out of the gutter.

Irene teased, "Really? Your shoulders are tensing up again. It seems pretty important to me."

They both attentively observe Wendy. She has shifty eyes, shyly gazing down on her fingers. She is lightly biting her lower lips which the twins find very attractive. Her face is still as red as a tomato. The twins look at each other and internally smirks that Joy definitely asked something dirty.

If Wendy is not going to tell them willingly, then they will simply pry the information out of her. There is only one way to do so, lower her guard. The twins decide to execute their plan as the baby omega remains oblivious. Their touch starts innocent enough until they kick it up a notch. Irene slides her hands from the omega's shoulders down to her breast and lightly squeeze which earns her a satisfied moan. Joohyun runs her hand to her inner thighs, teasing her by not brushing against the most sensitive area.

Irene rubs her erected nipples over her collar pajamas top, adding kisses to her neck. Wendy tilts her to allow more access for Irene. Joohyun unbuttons her top from the bottom, licking her toned abs. Wendy is a mess as her mouth is open from constant moans. Her hands are gripping the bed sheets tightly from feeling too many things at once.

"Joohyun, I think our baby omega is liking the way we're teasing her so far. Doesn't she look so pretty?"

"She does. We can make her feel even better beyond teasing but too bad she didn't tell us what we want to know, so no reward." Wendy whines after what Joohyun said.

The twins stop their teasing and resumes back to their innocent massages. Wendy grumbles when they left her frustrated from arousal.

"D-double p-penetration" Wendy mumbled into the room. The twins stopped their administration to make sure they both heard it correctly.

"Joy asked about double penetration once she realized I'm mated with two Alphas. She didn't get the chance to ask any specifics because I threatened to kill her" Wendy finally confessed. "Gosh, I was so embarrassed."

Joohyun tilts Wendy's chin up with her index finger and whispers hotly against her lips, "you weren't so embarrassed about wanting me to take you outside of the dance studio."

Irene joins in the fun, whispers against her ears, "remember the time I had to perform a play and you wanted me to take you inside the dressing room."

Wendy feels her cheeks burning and stutters, "t-that's d-d-different."

"How so?" both asked.

"I'm comfortable with the both of you. It's weird discussing about sex life with others. I don't even talk to Seulgi about this and we have known each other since diapers days."

"Hypothetically speaking, if you were to tell Joy about the specifics, what would you have share with her?" Wendy squirms due to Joohyun feathery touches to her pussy. Wendy isn't focus enough to answer her. Irene pinches Wendy's nipples as a punishment, "baby, it's rude to ignore your Alpha."

"I-I'm s-sorry, Alpha Joohyun. I-I d-don't know w-hat I- a…ahhh.." Wendy couldn't finish her sentence as Joohyun brush against her clit.

"It's okay, baby. If you don't know how to put it into words, I'm sure Irene can help you. Her specialty is writing."

"What would you like to say, baby omega? We can brainstorm together."

Wendy shakes her head, "c-can…ahhh..I--I s-how you both instead?" Both Alphas' cock twitched at their omega's breathy voice and her wanton behavior. Two pairs of eyes contains love, lust and desire for the omega.

Joohyun commanded, "strip now."

"Then get on all fours." Irene demanded.

The omega strips down and got on all fours, waiting for further instructions. The Alphas also strips down and simply roam their eyes over their beautiful omega.

"She's so beautiful with such a luscious figure. Don't you agree Joohyun?"

"100%. The best part is she belongs to us."

Wendy's face is not the only portion that is red. The redness spread throughout her body as both of her Alphas are openly checking out every inch of her body. It's making her feel self conscious as she nervously shifts her body.

Both Alphas pump their pheromones into the air, their mixed scent relaxes the omega, but also arouses her at the same time.

"Baby, you're dripping wet. We haven't even done anything yet. Does our mixed scent excite you?"

"Y-yes, Alpha Joohyun"

"Good girl." Joohyun spanks her round ass. Wendy groans.

Irene caress Wendy's cheeks softly, tilting her head so their lips can meet. Irene sucks, bites and licks on her upper lips, switching to do the same for her lower lips. She smiles hearing the omega moans and gasps beneath her. She kisses her omega like the way she likes to be kissed, moist and hot. She bites her omega's lower lips with a little more pressure which gains her entrance to her mouth. Heat rose to her cheeks when she felt her Alpha Irene's tongue dances with hers., electric and firm. Wendy lets her be dominated, not trying to win the battle, but seeking closeness of sharing one breath.

Joohyun's cock gets hard by watching the heated make out in front of her. She hovers over Wendy's back and places kisses along her spine, sucking onto the smooth pale skin, marking every inch of skin to show everyone that she belongs to them. Joohyun smiles when she feels Wendy shaking beneath her as she fondles with her breast. Joohyun held onto her waist to hold her in place.

Irene pulls away from those plump lips, enjoys seeing her omega with dilated eyes and saliva seeping out of her mouth down to her chin. Not giving Wendy a break, Joohyun guides her lips to kiss her this time. Joohyun does not waste time but plunges her tongue into Wendy's mouth. The kiss ends short when Wendy has to pull away due to Irene sucking hard on her nipples. Joohyun gently lies her down onto her back and take charge of sucking on the other nipples, making Wendy a moaning mess, locking them both in place.

"Ahh..ahhh…right there…my Alphas…"

The twins leaves her breast, eyes darken just looking at their omega gasping. Wendy eagers to touch them, wraps her lithe fingers on both of their cocks, earning her unison moans. Irene's cock is firm and thick. Joohyun's cock is long and smooth. She strokes both cocks from the base to the top of the slit, lubricating their precum onto the cock.

"W-wen…ahh…ahhh…your handjob is so much better than when I do it myself."

"Wan-ah, y-you j-just squeeze at the right places…"

The praises surge more boldness to the omega. The twins caught by surprise when the omega suddenly pounces onto Irene, grinding her pussy onto her cock while sucking Joohyun's cock into your mouth.

"Fuck! Wan-ah! Your mouth tastes so good!" Joohyun moans loudly when her cock deep inside her omega's throat, feels so lucky that Wendy does not have a gag reflex. Wendy sucks and slurps onto her cock like hard candy. Joohyun locks onto hair, chasing after her heated canvas by thrusting softly into Wendy's mouth.

"Y-yes…right there…fuck…you love my cock don't you baby girl…sucking like a lollipop" She looks down to see Wendy staring at her with saliva running down her chin and moans in agreement. "You're such a naughty girl, baby."

Irene's hands on Wendy's waist helping her omega grinds downward with her pussy, coating her cock with her leaking juices. "Wen, your pussy is a like a broken faucet, oozing out wet juices and coating my cock." Wendy moans deeply, sending vibrations against Joohyun's cock when Irene's cock hits her clit. "Shit…that feels so good…"

"Wannie…faster…faster…I-I'm…going to cum…" Wendy pulls out and pumps Joohyun's cock fast.

"Me too…Alpha Joohyun…I-I'm a-about…to cum too"

"No, you can't cum yet." Irene declared. Wendy pleads, "p-please…I'm so close…" Irene slaps her ass and strictly tells her again, "No. Wen, not yet. Don't make me punish you."

"AHHH! S-SWALLOW IT ALL!" Joohyun grabs onto Wendy's head, thrusts the cock back into her mouth and shoot out her loads. Wendy made sure to not let any go to waste. "Shit…baby…you made me come a lot" Joohyun pulls out her flimsy cock and kisses Wendy, loving the taste of herself in her mouth.

Joohyun rests up a bit by sitting back and watch Wendy grinding sexily on her twins's cock. Wendy places her hand on Irene's strong abs while aggressively grinding on Irene's cock and begging her to let her cum as she can't hold it in any longer.

"P-please…Alpha Irene…I…I-I…can't t-t-take…g-going…cum.."

"Yeah, is my good girl going to squirt everything out?" Irene believes it's enough teasing and pinches her clit hard which triggers a tearful cry from Wendy as she comes hard. Wendy collapses on top of her, exhausted from their first round. Irene stroke her omega's hair, giving her some time to recover from the high.

After regaining some energy, Wendy went down on Irene. Irene hisses at how warm her mouth feels. "Ughh…I-I-won't b-be able to hold on for long. You got me so horny from all the grinding." Joohyun got behind Wendy, grabs onto her butt cheeks, giving it a nice spank to which Wendy groans sending vibration to Irene's cock.

"Uhh…n-nice.."

"The vibration feels amazing doesn't it?"

"So good…she takes our cock so well. Our omega is such a good girl to us."

"B-baby, I'm cummminng!!! Oh shit!" Wendy swallows her entire load same with what she did earlier with Joohyun.

Irene and Joohyun's cock are standing upright again seeing the sexual state of their omega. Wendy's chest is moving up and down as she pants for air. Her hair is clinging onto her skin due to all the sweat. Her mouth is so swollen after taking two cocks. There is nothing about her that does not scream sexy to them.

"Joohyun, I think she's ready."

"I think so too, Irene"

Wendy slowly opens her eyes to see a pair of purple eyes as well as a pair of crimson eyes looking at her lustfully as if she's a delicious snack. They both sensually crawls toward her with smug smiles, flashing their canines. It's similar to two predators hunting for a prey. Wendy gulps and nervously shifts back yet anticipating to see what her Alphas have in store for her.

"~Baby omega, where do you think you're going~?" Irene asked in a singsong way.

"Don't be scared, little puppy. We'll take good care of you." Joohyun assured.

Wendy wants to say something but a surprised gasp came out when Irene lifts her to straddle her, Joohyun lightly kisses her shoulders, fingers went down to her anus. Wendy tenses immediately which didn't go unnoticed by her Alphas. No matter how many times she has had anal sex with them, she can never get used to the initial pain. She likes the anal sex, nonetheless she doesn't look forward to the pain.

Irene gives her an Eskimo kiss and reassures her, "don't worry, baby. Joohyun will prepare you before she penetrates you."

"Baby, you can always tell us to stop. We will never force you to do anything you don't want to." Joohyun promised.

Wendy shyly admits, "Hyunnie, I like it when you enter my ass, it's just the pain at first."

Joohyun cooed, "I'm glad you say so. I love drilling your ass. I will warm you up first and take it slow."

Joohyun originally wants to lubricate her fingers with Wendy's pussy juice but Wendy stops her and takes her fingers into her mouth. Both Irene and Joohyun moans at the sight and simultaneously said, "so goddamn naughty and sexy".

Wendy smirks at the effect she has on her Alphas. She gives back Joohyun's fingers and went to kiss Irene's jaw up to her ears. She traces her tongue against the outer ears making Irene grunts loudly. Joohyun takes her well-lubricated fingers to insert it into the puckering hole. Wendy tenses a bit, but Irene distracts her by sucking and nipping onto her neck. Joohyun circles around the inside of her hole, loosen it up.

Wendy cries in pain so Irene plays with her clit. Joohyun sees that the distraction is working so she enters a second finger moving in and out. Soon, the omega beneath her sighs.

"Feeling good?"

"Yes, Alpha Joohyun, so good!"

"It's time for double penetration, baby. Can you handle it?"

"Yes, Alpha Irene."

Joohyun runs her cock along her pussy for lubrication. The tip of her cock enters into the dilating hole. She gingerly ease in every inch of her cock until she got it all in. Both taking shallow breaths.

"Are you feeling okay, Wan-ah"

"Yes, so full. Please be gentle"

Joohyun purred, "Always. I love being one with you." She pulls back leaving only her tip inside her ass before diving into paradise. Her hips move gradually in and out until she hears the pleasure coming from Wendy, does she increases her pace.

"Are you enjoying this, baby?"

"Y-yes, A-alpha Joohyun, so big and so deep inside of me."

"you're so tight. your walls greedily squeezing my cock." 

"A-alpha Irene, please uh..ah..ah f-fill my pussy…I need you inside of me"

Irene teases her for a bit, "hmm, what does my baby girl want me to fill your pussy with? My fingers or…?" She slaps her cock against Wendy's pussy, making the wet folds to leak out more liquid down her glistening thighs.

"Your cock! Please fill me your cock deep inside my wet pussy!"

Irene lifts Wendy's and sinks her cock inside her pussy in one swift motion. Wendy wraps her legs around her waist while Joohyun is busy fucking her from behind.

"Ahhh…fuck me please.." Irene and Joohyun thrusts hard into Wendy's holes.

Wendy cries out loud curling her toes, Irene knew she hit her g-spot . "Ahh…right there…Alpha Irene…keep hitting there…your cock is so thick…it's stretching my pussy wide…" Wendy wraps her arms around Joohyun's neck "Alpha Joohyun…you're wrecking my ass…but I like it…very much…ah …ah"

"Oh fuck, baby…your asshole is so good…sucking me in so well." Joohyun fondles her bouncing breast, pinching the nipples, bringing out pleasurable whines from her omega. "you're such a good girl taking us so well in your pussy and ass." Every word spoken she spanks Wendy's ass until it is in the familiar shade of pink she loves seeing.

"After all the fucks we have done…your pussy is still tight." Irene firmly fucks her vagina, repeatedly hitting her g-spot, drawing out loud moans from Wendy.

"Ahhhh ngghh ahhh.. b-both cocks feels so good…the double intrusion is too much…yes…yes..too..pleasure…can't h-hold…longer…please.."

"You like it when Alpha Irene and I fuck you this hard?"

"You want it harder, baby?"

"Yes…yes…almost…there…faster..h-harder!"

Bed creaking as two Alphas speeds up, fucking her deeply. Slapping sound, whines and moans echoes throughout the room.

"Joohyun, I think she deserve to cum since she has been such a good girl."

"Yeah, Wannie is such a good girl. Do you want to cum for Irene and I?"

"Yes p-please…can't hold…" Both Alphas can fill the extreme tightness.

"Cum for us!" They both seem to have their minds sync as they latch onto her collarbone at the same time to mark her again. This triggers Wendy release her orgasm, squirting hard and fast. Her orgasm made them release their cum into her holes.

All three of them collapse on top of each other, trying to catch their breath. Their cum leak out of her holes when they pull out.

Wendy is beyond exhausted from the intense activity. She kisses Irene's collarbone, looking into her eyes for permission. Irene simply expands her neck, Wendy bites down hard and licks the mark afterwards. She turns around to do the same to Joohyun before laying back down in the center.

"I don't think I can walk tomorrow" Wendy wearily chuckled. "I love you Irene and Joohyun."

'I love you Wen." Irene lays on top of Wendy's chest with arms wrap around her waist and falls asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

Joohyun has her arms around Wendy's shoulders, softly kissing her forehead, "I love you, Wan-ah."

\---

Wendy yawns loudly. She drinks her second cup of coffee for the day, struggling to stay awake. Last night love making took a toll on her body, though her favorite moment was waking up to two ethereal ladies with their arms wrapped protectively around her, their naked bodies glowing when the sun peeked through the curtains.

"Long night?"

Her eyes glanced across the table to see Joy's smug face along with her wriggling her eyebrows. Wendy playfully rolls her eyes, rather than confirming, she continues to sip on her coffee.

"Fine, don't tell me. But, I know I'm right. The afterglow is so obvious." Joy said with a laugh.

Wendy retaliated with a smirking face, "yours isn't that well conceived either."

Joy chokes on her orange juice which made Wendy burst into laughter. Joohyun, Irene, Seulgi and Yeri joins their table, looking confused.

Seulgi pats Joy's back, "what happened?" Joy directs a small smile to Seulgi to let her know it was nothing.

Everyone easily falls into a comfortable conversation with each other. Wendy slides both of her hands on her Alpha's thighs and smiles brightly when she felt her Alphas' hands on top of hers. How she wishes to be indoors and simply cuddling with them, basking in their warmth. For now, she's content to be surrounded by her loved ones.

\-------

A/N: I'm speechless. I can't believe the amount of hits and kudos I received. I really thank each and everyone of you who read my story. I'm not very good at writing smut scenes. I have contemplated over not writing them anymore. 

I hope everyone enjoyed reading "Hot and Cold". I have been wanting to write a story with Irene being a twin. Here it is. I might continue this universe, let me know if you want me to as well. 

Lastly, sorry for taking so long with updates. I hope this long story made up for it. Comment below if you prefer short or long chapters. 

Thank you,

sswbji


End file.
